The Arranged Marriage
by Adela H
Summary: A strange proposal, and Draco and Ginny find themselves married. Will they ever overcome their differences? D/G!!!!
1. Default Chapter

(A/N: I know I'm beginnig another story without finishing my other, but I thought it unfair to make you guys suffer when I have writers block for one story, and chapters for another. I hope you guys enjoy this one, I just love the idea, if I do say so myself ;-)  
  
Chapter One:  
  
Lucius Malfoy looked disdainfully at his surroundings. He'd rather be facing three angry hippogriffs than sit in the kitchen at the Burrow, but here he was, afraid to touch his new robes on the grimy table. Arthur was seated across the table from him, waiting for Lucius to start. Molly was hurridly trying to clean the kitchen.  
  
"Molly, dear, have a seat." Arthur said, and Molly, looking longingly at a pile of clothes near by, reluctantly sat. "So why have you come, Lucius?"  
  
Lucius gave a huge sigh, then began. "I have a proposal to make, Arthur. I want you to hear me out before you say anything...I want your daughter, Virginia, to marry my son, Draco."  
  
Molly's eyes shot wide open, and Arthur's brows furrowed together in confusion.  
  
"Just hear me out." Lucius said, seeing the protests bubbling in the Weasley's mouths. "The Malfoy blood is growing thin and weak. As you know, Narcissa is my second cousin, and we Malfoy's have married each other for years. It seems our blood can no longer take it, and we need new blood. Out of all the wizarding families, yours came highly reccomended."  
  
Arthur raised an eyebrow. "Why don't you marry your son to the Parkinson's daughter? Aren't your families close?"  
  
Lucius rolled his eyes. "I will not have the hier to the Malfoy fortune look like a pug! Your daugher is attractive enough, and you have proven to be exuberant people. Your daugher will have everything her heart desires, she will be taken care of."  
  
The Weasley's did not doubt this, seeing as Voldemort had what was remaining of himself banished the year Ron and Harry graduated. Now the whole wizarding community knew for certain Voldemort was gone, and all his followers returned to society as nothing happened. They did not fear this to be some plot...at least on Voldemort's behalf.  
  
"Who reccomended us?" Arthur questioned, wanting to know the name of the idiots who would reccomend a Weasley marry a Malfoy.  
  
"I did a spell, actually." Lucius said, as if he were bored, and was explaining to a small child. "I used a Goblet of Fire and put every promising wizarding families name in. I was quite reluctant to put yours in, but thought I had better. I then asked for the name of the family that would best see to the needs of my, er, problem. Your name obviously came out."  
  
"We'll have to think about this." Arthur said.  
  
"But, Arthur--!" Molly began, but was quieted by Arthur.  
  
"Molly, dear, we'll talk about this, alright?" Molly gave him an angry expression, and nodded.  
  
"I would like a reply at the end of the week, I would really like the arrangement to be carried out as soon as possible."  
  
"But Ginny is still at school and won't be expecte home until next week." Molly protested.  
  
"Then I suggest you owl her." With that, Lucius stood, and quickly disapparated.  
  
"Arthur, what do you mean 'think about it?'" Molly questioned, rising from her chair. "There's nothing to 'think' about! Our daugher is not marrying Lucius's son!"  
  
"Molly, we never were able to provide for Ginny. We can't afford to send her to a University. We're living far from Wizard society, and even Muggle society. We have nothing more to offer her, but this chance." Arthur took Molly's hands in his. "We could let her decide, you know."  
  
Molly sat, jaw clinched. There were so many things she wanted to say to her husband, but refrained. Having Ginny decide seemed to brighten the situation. Virginia would never voluntarily marry a Malfoy, so Molly nodded.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ginny was talking excitedly with her friends at the Gryffindor table. One more week of school, and they'd graduate! They were all talking about what they'd do when they got out; go into the Ministry, go to a University. A snuggling couple at the end of the table didn't need to give their reply. Their engagment rings told all. When the question came to Ginny, she shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"We'll see." And she began eating breakfast.  
  
Just then a sworm of owls came flying through the windows and dropping off parcels and such. Ginny looked up and saw her families new owl, which had been given them by the Ministry, drop a letter onto her lap. Ginny pocketed the letter, wanting to read it after she ate.  
  
She walked out onto the grounds. She had finished most of her exams, and the didn't need to be at any classes soon. She thought what a lovely day it was, warm, but not hot. A gentle breeze came from the lake, playing with her long red hair. She took a deep breath of fresh hair, then tore into the letter expecting congratulations from home. But after she read the letter, it fell from her hands.  
  
"Marry Draco?" She questioned herself. She fell to her knees and grabbed at the letter, looking for some sign that this was a joke. Maybe Fred and George sent it...but they didn't have access to Cressida, the family owl. Mum and Dad would never joke about that. She thought.  
  
We feel we should let you decide, honey. But we would like a quick reply. We love you and will respect any decision you make.  
  
The letter ended, and reading between the lines Ginny got the impression her Father was leaning towards the marriage, while her Mother was completely against it.  
  
After the first initial shock, Ginny seriously began thinking about the proposal. Would it be so bad? She thought. She'd be rich, which was a pro. She'd be a Malfoy, which was a definate con. But what else was she going to do? She had no plans after Hogwarts, like her friends had. She felt like she was just going to drop of the face of the earth. And here was her ticket to something better, if a bit repulsive. She hadn't seen Draco in over a year, and wondered what he looked like now. Was he still such a stuck up aarogant snob? Probably.  
  
Ginny walked back up to the common room, a dazed expression on her face.  
  
"Ginny, are you ok?" A friend asked.  
  
Ginny turned her eyes to Angel, one of her room mates. "Huh?"  
  
"Ginny, you don't look well." Angel said, coming closer.  
  
Angel led Ginny to a vacant chair, and sat her down. Ginny, in one quick breath, explained her predicament.  
  
"Marry Draco Malfoy?" Angel's face mirorred the shock Ginny felt. "You aren't seriously thinking about it, are you?"  
  
"Well, he's sort of handsome, and I'm not attatched to any one, so it's not like I'd be betraying anyone else's love. I'd have money, I could go to a University. It seems to be my only answer."  
  
"But you'd be Ginny Malfoy." Angel said, repulsing Ginny.  
  
Ginny rubbed her temples with her fingers, feeling a headache come on. She didn't know what to do. Angel was of little help, she really didn't give her a valid reason not to marry Draco. All the pros were beginning to outweigh the cons. That night, Ginny took a quill to a piece of parchment, and simply wrote, "I will."  
  
She sent it home the next day, wondering what her parents reaction would be. When Arthur and Molly read it, Arthur looked grieved, but gave a weak smile. Molly collapsed into a chair, crying. Arthur knew it wasn't the usual crying of a mother at watching her daughter marry, and leave the house. He knew Molly's tears were for her daughter marrying a Malfoy. Before Molly could protest further, Arthur quickly wrote a reply to Lucius, and sent it directly.  
  
The reactions at the Malfoy Manor were much the same. Lucius had a determined visage, even if the idea was his own, he didn't like it. Draco, almost completely certain no Weasley would comply to marry him, had played along with his Father's wishes, but definatley did not expect this.  
  
"I'm not marrying her!" Draco shouted, pointing to the letter.  
  
"You will, and you are! I'm making the arrangments for the end of the month, you have twenty days left of bachelor hood, my boy." Lucius smiled. It made him feel better to boss someone around, even if it was his son.  
  
And the marriage preperations began. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two:  
  
A couple days after Ginny sent her reply, she received a package from an unfamiliar owl. Within the package was a letter from the Malfoys, explaining the preperations being made for the wedding. Also included were a hundred invitations that Ginny could hand out to whom she pleased. She wondered what her friends would say when they received the announcement.  
  
The Parents of Virginia Weasley cordially invite you to the joining of their daughter and the son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy.  
  
As she suspected, her friends at Hogwarts laughed at what they thought was a good joke, but upon seeing the seriousness in her face, their faces of mirth turned grim. Everyone tried talking her out of it, saying she'd just throw her life away. But she could not be persuaded.  
  
She sent some to friends of her family, and Hermione and Harry. Pretty soon she had all one hundred invitations sent out, and wondered if the Malfoys would be surprised she knew so many people.  
  
The end of her days at Hogwarts drew nearer, and people soon began to congratulate Ginny. One boy even told Ginny he knew a good potion that would turn someone into a frog, which she could give to Malfoy. She forced laughter, then made her way to her room and cried.  
  
As she got off the train at platform 9 3/4, her family was waiting for her. When she arrived home she had a letter from Hermione, explaining the Bridle shower she was going to throw for her in a week. Ginny looked at the calendar on the wall and noted she had fifteen days until she'd be married. A sudden longing to scream ran throug her, but she forced it down. She couldn't let her parents know.  
  
Ron came that day. He apparantly had just received the news of Ginny's marriage. He was in Canada, practicing Quidditch. His team would be playing there in a few months, and he wanted his team to practice in the climate they'd be playing in. As soon as he got the news, he apparated outside the house, and entered it, eyes aglow with anger.  
  
"Please tell me this is a joke!" He yelled, brandishing the wedding invitation.  
  
"Afraid not." Molly said, rubbing her forehead with her hand.  
  
"You aren't seriously going to let Ginny marry that git!" Ron yelled again.  
  
Ginny came from the sitting room at that moment and said, "I would appreciate it if you didn't call my fiancé a git."  
  
Ron turned to Ginny. "Please, Ginny, you're making the biggest mistake of your life."  
  
Ginny wanted to cry and admit she thought she made the wrong choice also, but couldn't bring herself to do it. "I think it's the best option I have. Besides, I'll have everything I need and want."  
  
"What about love?" Ron's voice was calm and cool.  
  
Ginny had long ago renounced love. She had loved Harry and he had gone and gotten married. She thought she would never love again, and so far, she hadn't.  
  
"Don't talk to me about love, Ron." Ginny spat. "If you think love is enough for marriage, where's Hermione's ring?"  
  
Ron blushed. It was true, he had put off asking Hermione to marry him because he couldn't provide for her. And Hermione wasn't one to wait around. While Ron was out making a name for himself, Hermione had begun dating again. Ginny knew they both loved each other like crazy, but pride had gotten in the way.  
  
Ron was speechless. He merely embraced his sister, and whispered he'd be there whenever she needed him. She thanked him, then relaxed. It seemed everyone she knew had approached her with alternatives. Now, there was nothing left but to marry Draco.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ginny was sitting demurely in Hermione's flat in London. She was in a high backed whicker chair. A dozen girls were sitting around her, watching as she opened up her bridal shower gifts. So far she had unwrapped a wide selection of candles, two CD's with romantic songs on them, and someone even gave her a bottle of aspirin.  
  
"What?" Angel asked. "That's what I'd ask for if I was marrying Malfoy!"  
  
The girls laughed, and Ginny had one more gift to unwrap; Hermione's. She unfolded the gold wrapping, and opened the box. She pulled out what seemed to be liquid emerald green cloth. When she got it all the way out, it revealed a very attractive piece of lingerie. It had thin straps, and a low neckline. It wasn't short, but it wasn't long either. No one knew what to say. Ginny bit her lip, feeling the soft material.  
  
"I got it at Victoria's Secret, a Muggle shop." Hermione said, explainging to those who grew up in the wizarding community. "I just thought..." She didn't know what to say. "Well, that's what you usually get a girl in Muggle society."  
  
Maybe that was true, Ginny thought, but not in this situation. She hadn't even let the thought cross her mind that Draco would see her inside his bedroom, let alone his bed. This seemed to make everything come crashing down on Ginny, and everyone looked around nervously.  
  
"Cake!" Someone shouted, and they all left the small room for the even smaller kitchen.  
  
"Ginny, I'm sorry." Hermione said, putting an arm around her. "You can still call it off, you know, if you want to." Hermione was the only person who hadn't demanded she call it off, who wasn't bent on forcing her to not marry Draco. She totally made Ginny feel like she was in charge.  
  
"Thanks, Hermione, but I'm determined." Determined to do what, Ginny had no idea. To prove everyone wrong? To prove to herself she could do this?  
  
Ginny thanked all the girls who had come, and stayed over to help Hermione clean up. She put all her gifts away in a bag, and sat on a couch, talking to Hermione.  
  
"Can I ask a question?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Yes." Hermione nodded, bringing a cup of tea to her mouth.  
  
"Do you love Ron?"  
  
The question caused Hermione to spit the tea out of her mouth. She put the cup down, afraid she'd spill its contents.  
  
"Come again?" She asked, wiping at her mouth.  
  
"Do you still love Ron?"  
  
"Of course I do." Hermione made no hestitation this time.  
  
"You know, he still loves you." Ginny smiled.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, then took a deep breath. "I suppose one day one of us will eat their pride, and come running back...of course it won't be me." Hermione winked.  
  
There was a short pause before Ginny started up again. "I just think it strange that I'm running headlong into a loveless marriage, while you two have all the love in the world, and won't get married."  
  
This puzzled Hermione as well. She'd have to send Ron an owl.  
  
"So what will you do with all your money?" Hermione asked, pulling her knees to her chest.  
  
Ginny's eyes sparkled. "Well, I'll buy a whole new wardrobe! And I'll come visit every weekend, and go on holiday to Italy." They both started laughing, which eased the earlier tension.  
  
Soon, though, Ginny grabbed her bag and left. Ten more days, She thought.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"How much longer?" Draco grumbled.  
  
"Not much." The tailor replied.  
  
Draco was being fitted for his wedding robes. After much protesting, he finally relented. He had to do what his Father wanted, or he'd be disinheirited. He would probably lose his job at the Ministry, seeing as his Father had gotten it for him in the first place.  
  
"Alright, sir." The tailor said, a few pins in his mouth. He waved his wand, and the robe that was covering Draco, which was covered in chalk marks, was clean of the marks, and sewed to fit his form. The robes were of the finest quality, and Draco looked at him self in the mirror.  
  
He knew he was good looking. Every girl he knew threw themselves at him. He even led a few on, but had not planned on marrying until he was much older. His Father had other plans.  
  
He took the robe off, and didn't even bother to thank the man. He left a bag of galleons at the front desk and ordered the robe to be sent to his Manor. He scowled at all the happy faces along Diagon Alley. What right had they to smile when he, Draco Malfoy, was being forced to marry a Weasley? He passed a bridal shop, and looked at the gowns. Unlike men, women actually donned Muggle wedding gowns instead of robes. He looked at a manequin in the shop window, and tried picturing Ginny in the dress, but he couldn't remember what she looked like.  
  
"Sort of like her, I guess." He said to himself, as he saw a red head in the shop, holding up a gown to herself. "Crap, I think that is her!"  
  
Draco's suspicions were soon confirmed. Ginny's mother, and Hermione, could now be seen, both shaking their heads. Draco could only see the back of Ginny, watching her put the gown back on a rack. Probably can't afford it. Draco smirked. Ginny was led away by one of the shop women, but he stuck around, wanting to see what would happen. Not too much later, Ginny appeared in the front of the shop again, this time in a dress. The white gown had an empire waist, and flowed in long shimmery flounces to her feet. The sleeves were short, and the neckline low, but modest. Ginny spread the material in front of her, and smiled. She nodded her head violently, and then with one hand, held her hair up on her head. Her mother and Hermione both nodded.  
  
"Wow." Draco said. It was true, Ginny looked gorgeous. The white satin of the dress com plemented her fair skin. Her red hair stood out a little too much, but that could be overlooked.  
  
"Draco!" Someone yelled nearby, causing him to turn. "I thought that was you."  
  
Draco shook hands with a co-worker, then was led to a cafe. They ordered lunch and talked about what was happening in their department.  
  
"But I suspect you won't care much. You'll be on your honey moon soon, eh?" The co-worker winked, and nudged Draco in the ribs. "You didn't seem the marrying type to me, but hey, people change."  
  
Not me, Draco thought, but he smiled. "Actually, we'll not be taking a honeymoon. I don't think it necessary, and my work at the office is more important."  
  
The co-worker raised an eyebrow. "Well, I guess I'll see you at the wedding, mate." And with that he got up and left.  
  
Draco was seething inside. It seemed every time he turned around someone was coming up to him to congratulate him. He didn't want to be constantly reminded that he was going to marry against his will to someone he loathed. He drank the rest of his soda, then looked at his watch. Five more days, he thought.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The wedding was being held in the Malfoy Gardens. Two hundred chairs were set up, facing a large wooden platform that was festooned with flowers and white ribbon. Off to the side, on another platform, was an orchestra. They were tuning their instruments as the guests found their seats.  
  
Later, after the wedding, tables would be conjured, and the guests would feast to the new bride and groom. Dancing would ensue, and continue into the night. The bushes surrounding the wedding were sprinkled with fairy lights, that glowed and sparkled. At night, more would be placed in the sky to light the dance floor.  
  
In a room, on the second story of the Malfoy Manor, Ginny was looking out the window at all the people. She had her dress on, and her hair was done up elegantly, with a few free strands to contor her face. She was wearing a diamond necklace, and earings and bracelett to match. They were her mothers, who wore them to her own wedding.  
  
"Ginny, dear." Molly said. "I want to have one last look at you."  
  
Ginny turned to face her mother, and to the right saw her reflection in the full length mirror. Molly raised a pink hankerchief to her eyes, and began to sob, "It's not too late."  
  
"Mrs. Weasley." Hermione placed her hands on Molly's shoulders. Hermione and Angel were her bridesmaids, and were both wearing pale lavender dresses, with matching gloves. "It's time to go."  
  
Molly was escorted out the door. Ginny watched from the window, and a moment later saw her mother exit the house, and head towards the front of the chairs where her brothers were. Ginny gave a great sigh, and saw that everyone was sitting by now.  
  
"Ginny, are you ready?" Angel asked, taking her arm.  
  
"I guess." Ginny sighed, then was led down the stairs. As she waited for her cue to start, she thought about what had transpired the day before. She had a meeting with the Malfoys, Draco was gone. Her and Draco would live in their summer cottage outside of town for the meantime. Ginny found it hard to imagine herself living in a house with Draco, but it was much easier to imagine now.  
  
"I love you, sweety." Arthur said, kissing his daughters cheek.  
  
The music started, and Angel and Hermione led the way down the isle, Arthur and Ginny following.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Draco tried not to look too bored, but he had been standing there all day, in the hot summer sun. When the musica started, he gave a sigh of relief. This will be over soon. He thought. He looked across the guests, and notice a bunch of red headed witches and wizards, and assumed they were Ginny's relatives. Her mother was in the front, bawling her eyes out. Ron was also in the front, torn between comforting his mother, and shooting angry looks his way.  
  
Draco smiled, and thought this was the ultimate revenge!  
  
He saw some girl he didn't know walking down the isle towards him, in a purple dress. Behind her was Hermione in the same purple dress. (Was that on purpose, Draco thought?) And then, there she was. Draco thought the gown looked attractive while she was in the shop, but now she looked like a goddess. Her hair was piled on top of her head, and at her neck was glittering a diamond necklace. His mouth nearly fell open at how beautiful Ginny could look. Too bad she doesn't take much effort on her looks every day, he thought.  
  
The ceremony seemed to go by in a blur. The person marrying them drawled on and on about such nonsense. During the ceremony, Draco stealed a quick glance at Ginny. Her face didn't seem happy or sad. It was as if she was hearing a sentence of death, but took it emotionless. Is marrying me that bad? He thought.  
  
Before he knew it, Draco was asked for the rings. Suddenly, a white dove flew over head, and dropped a ring in Ginny's hand, and one in Draco's. Draco was asked to put his on Ginny's finger first. He took her hand in his, noting how smooth it was, and gently pushed the ring onto her finger, then echoed the Priest. Ginny did the same, but her hands were trembling. A loud sob came from the direction of Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"I now pronounce you Man and Wife." The Priest had Ginny and Draco face the crowd. "I presnt to you, for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy."  
  
Everyone began clapping, and Draco vaguely remembered his Mother ordering him to take Ginny by the hand and walk back down the isle towards the house. He took her hand, and she seemed to have heard the same lecture, for she began walking down the isle. The brides maids walked behind her, followed by Draco's family, then Ginny's. They lined up, and allowed everyone to walk by them, shaking hands.  
  
Man, will this never end? He thought to himself as he shook hand after sticky, sweaty hand. After what seemed forever, the line ended, and tables were now where all the chairs had been. The guests sat in round tables, that were made for ten. In the center were elegant rose centerpieces. On the large wooden platform was a long, rectangular table, decked the same way. Draco and Ginny were led to it, and sat in the middle, their wedding party surrounding them.  
  
Draco noticed a slight flush come over Ginny, and wondered if it was because of the heat, or for other reasons. The sun was beginning to wane, but there would be plenty of sunlight yet. After everyone was seated, plates of food appeared in front of them. People began to eat...all except Ginny. Draco notice her twirl her fork around the food, as if she were bored.  
  
"What's ailing you, dear." Draco whispered, so only Ginny could hear.  
  
She jumped at the endearment, and looked at Draco as if he sprouted tentacles.  
  
"Just can't believe it finally happened, that's all." Ginny took a forkful of food, then began eating. If Draco noticed her lack of appetite, surely someone else would. She didn't want her friends' pity.  
  
After everyone ate, the bride and groom were escorted to the front of the orchestra. They were to dance the first dance as husband and wife. Draco mocked the stupid Muggle tradition, but consented. He held her close in his arms, lost in thought to other matters. He noticed Ginny was shorter than him by a few inches. He could see over her head...well, not with it all piled up like that. Ginny looked up at him, her green eyes sparkling.  
  
"Doesn't it feel like a dream?" She asked.  
  
"More like a nightmare." Draco shot back. Draco noticed that she loosened her grip on his hand and shoulder, and stepped back a few inches.  
  
Great, he thought. What a way to start my marriage. I might as well get the divorce papers ready, we won't make it to our one year anniversary alive. 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
Ginny sat on the bed, trying ot remember why she was here. The dancing began with the other guests, and each one of her brothers insisted she dance with them. After that, she was led away with Draco to a nice looking black car. They got in the back, and had the doors shut on them. They both felt they were being carted away in a hearst, but refused to reveal this to the other. The chauffer was silent as he drove them to their new house.  
  
As the car drove, it seemed to go in one straight line, whether there were obstacles or not. They just sort of jumped out of the way. Soon they were out in the country, and stopped at an elegant house, not as big as Malfoy Manor, but still impressive.  
  
"Home." Ginny thought, but the Burrow would always be home to her.  
  
Draco entered the house and quickly took his robe off, revealing black slacks and a white shirt. A house elf quickly picked it off the ground, and bowed as he exited. A servant, this time human, came up to them.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Malfoy, welcome." The woman was in her late thirties with graying hair that was held back in a bun. She wore a grey robe, and had her hands clasped together in front of herself.  
  
"Show her to her room, I'll be up in mine." Draco yawned, then began to climb the stairs.  
  
"My room?" Ginny questioned.  
  
"What, you'd rather sleep with me?" Draco said, turning towards her. Ginny gave a very shocked look. "Didn't think so." He smiled, then continued his way up the stairs.  
  
"Mrs. Malfoy, will you be wanting something form the kitchens?" The woman asked.  
  
"No thank you,--" Ginny waited for a name.  
  
"Call me Molly." Ginny flinched at the name. Mother, she longed for her Mother.  
  
"No, I'll just go straight to my room, thank you." Ginny followed Molly up the stairs, and down a corridor that had doors on either side. She opened one, and led Ginny in.  
  
The room looked very gloomy. The furniture was a dull wooden color, and everything was black. The flowers in her dresser, the sheets on the bed, the curtains, everything! Molly left before Ginny could protest, and this is where she was, sitting on the gloomy bed. The room was big enough, with two doors on one wall. She noticed her trunk at the end of the bed, and changed into her pajamas.  
  
She climbed into the bed, and instantly the lights went out. Ginny, laying in the dark, silently began to cry.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Draco had no problems getting to sleep the night before. He just thanked the stars that the wedding was now over, and he could finally continue on with his life.  
  
He got out of bed and changed into his work clothes. The younger workers at his office only wore robes on special occassions, and liked to wear muggle clothes on ordinary days. Draco had to hand it to the Muggles. They made some pretty fine clothes, and they didn't feel consuming, like his robes. He dressed in some black slacks and wore a neatly perssed white shirt. He'd put his tie on in the car, he thought. He combed his hair, then went down to breakfast.  
  
Waiting for him on the table was his paper. He unrolled the paper, then shouted, "Toast and coffee!" And suddenly a plate of toast, and some coffee appeared on the table.  
  
"Is there anything else I can get you, sir?" Molly asked, coming into the room.  
  
"Is Ginny up yet?" Draco asked.  
  
"No, sir, she's still in her room."  
  
Good, Draco thought. Maybe he could eat quickly, then leave before she came down. He really didn't want reality to sink in just yet.  
  
But as the fates would have it, the door to the dining room opened, and Draco instantly knew it was Ginny. He didn't even bother to acknowledge her, he continued reading the paper.  
  
"Mrs. Malfoy, have a seat and eat something." Molly said, pulling a chair up for Ginny.  
  
"Some milk and a roll." Ginny said quietly.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe he was married to some whimpy little girl. As he turned the page, he caught a glimpse of her. She was sitting, eating her roll, not too far from him. She was wearing a black robe that used to be his mothers. She was, after all, sleeping in his Mother's room, and he in his Father's. Her hair cascaded down her shoulders, and seemed to glow!  
  
"Sleep well?" Draco questioned, startling Ginny.  
  
"Not really." Ginny replied. "The room is a bit depressing."  
  
"My Mother's decorating. Bright colors give her headaches, so she had everything in her room black. You could change it, of course, if you want to."  
  
"Yes, I'd like that very much." Ginny gave a weak smile.  
  
"I'll tell Molly to make the arrangements. She's the Housekeeper, the woman you met last night. We have a cook and a chauffer, and four house elves. You won't need to worry about hiring or firing servants, Molly sees to al that. Of course you can interview the Nanny's for the children, if you wish."  
  
"Children?" Ginny gagged on some roll.  
  
"Yes, our children, when the time comes. That is the whole reason we got married, you know that." Ginny nodded her head slightly.  
  
Draco took one last look at his paper, then set it on the table. "Well, I'm off to work. See ya later." He called after her, exiting the room.  
  
He hopped into the same black car as last night, and was taken to work. He chose to arrive in style, rather than apparate. Once at the Ministry building, he walked to his department and opened the door. The three other guys in the office that he worked with all stopped what they were doing at once, and looked at him.  
  
"What?" Draco said, wondering if his hair was sticking up somewhere.  
  
"You never told us your wife was absolutely gorgeous!" One of them yelled.  
  
Draco frowned. He didn't mind himself thinking she was gorgeous, but it kind of unnerved him to have these three think so also. After all, she was his wife!  
  
"So, how did it go last night?" The one from Diagon alley asked, wagging his eyebrows.  
  
"Yeah, get much sleep?" Another one added.  
  
"You guys are sick." Draco hadn't even thought of consecrating their marriage last night, and frankly hadn't cared until now. "Now, I'm going to do my work." Draco headed towards his desk, an dsat down, ignoring the dissapointing looks he was getting.  
  
~*~*~  
  
After Draco left, Ginny gave a sigh of relief. Now what am I going to do? She questioned.  
  
After eating she went back up to her room and changed into some clothes. She wasn't comfortable with the room, and didn't feel like unpacking her things. She'd wait until it was redecorated do to that. She headed back down the stairs, and decided to look around a bit.  
  
The house was very nice, with expensive furniture in every room. There was a little room with large windows that faced east. Ginny supposed this was a sort of breakfast room, noting the small table, and elegant china cabinate against the wall. There was a large sitting room, with a huge fireplace, and a smaller sitting room just next to that. A huge library was at the other end of the house. This room was cold, and drafty and was covered, from floor to ceiling, with books. There was a couch and two high backed chairs, facing an even larger fire place. Ginny was about to open another door, when it opened for it.  
  
"Oh, my!" Molly exlcaimed. "Mrs. Malfoy, no need to sneak up on me!" Molly had her hand to her chest, and was trying to catch her breath.  
  
"You can call me Ginny." Molly raised an eyebrow. "Please?"  
  
"Alright then." Molly answered.  
  
"What's behind the door?" Ginny asked.  
  
"That'd be the kitchen, and the servants quarters." Molly replied.  
  
"Oh, I'd love to see the kitchen!" Ginny exclaimed. She'd enjoyed cooking and baking at home, and here there'd be a proper kitchen to do it in.  
  
Molly looked surprised. "Lady's of the house do not enter the kitchen, Mrs. Ma--Ginny."  
  
Ginny looked dissapointed, then raised one eyebrow. "I thought Lady's of the house could do what they wish?" Ginny smiled, then opened the door into the kitchen.  
  
It wasn't gigantic, but it was huge and a lot more spectacular than the Burrow's. The tiles were white, and bright lights made it shine. There were pots and pans gallore, and something was cooking on the stove. Sitting at a small table, dicing some vegetables was quite a large man. Upon seeing who entered, he quickly stood up, and bowed to Ginny.  
  
"No--no, please, there's no need to bow." Ginny said, embarassed.  
  
"Chef Bart, at your service. Y--you can call me Cookie." Ginny almost laughed. "Your name makes me hungry, Cookie. I think I'll make some for lunch."  
  
Cookie looked at her confused. "You'll make some, Mrs. Malfoy?"  
  
"Please, call me Ginny." She looked around the kitchen, then asked. "Where are your cookie sheets? And a bowl and spoon to mix with? Oh, and most of all, the ingedrients.  
  
Cookie brought out all the things Ginny would need, and she began making her Mother's famous Weasley Cookies. She was having fun, and got to know Cookie more (Molly had left long ago.) Cookie was half witch and half Muggle, and enjoyed cooking immensley. He was top of his class at University, both because he could cook with magic, and without. By the time the cookies were coming out of the oven, Cookie and Ginny were laughing as if they'd known each other for years.  
  
"Ahem." Molly said from the doorway. "Owl post has come." Molly tried desperately to keep her smile off her face. Ginny was smudged with flower.  
  
"Thank you, Molly." Ginny took the letters. Two were adressed to Draco, and one was addressed to her, from her mother.  
  
She opened it greedily, and read the words as if they were life giving. Her mother wanted to visit tomorrow, and to be expected around one o'clock, by floo powder! Ginny's eyes brightened up, and both Molly and Cookie thought she looked even more beautiful.  
  
"My Mother's going to visit tomorrow. Cookie, could you make little ham sandwiches for tea and and cold turkey for lunch? Oh, and Molly, I noticed a lawn set outside, I'd like to use that for tea, so could you show me where the cleaning things are? And I'd also like lunch in that small room that faces east!" Ginny was nearly bursting with excitment, it felt like she hadn't seen her mother in years.  
  
"Mrs. Ma--Ginny, I'll have one of the houselves clean the lawn set outside, don't worry." Molly said.  
  
"Oh, speaking of the houselves, I want to see where they sleep." Ginny looked determined. Molly frowned, but led her to a door that held a small stair well that led down.  
  
"They sleep in the cellar?" Ginny asked, disgusted.  
  
The cellar was even colder than the library, and there was a certain wetness about it. Crates of food were piled onto shelves, and off in one corner there were four small cots that looked rather shabby. Ginny frowned.  
  
"I want to go into town and get proper beds for the elves." Ginny's voice held a certain authority in it, which scared Molly. She was used to this voice coming from each of the Malfoys, but it was never used in a positive light.  
  
"Yes, Ginny." Molly could barely say.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Draco's day seemed to lag until he thought time had stop altogether. He couldn't wait any longer, he left nearly a half hour early.  
  
"Can't wait to get home to the wife?" One of his co-workers yelled after him.  
  
Was that it? Draco asked himself. He didn't know why he wanted to get home. He just knew that if he didn't get home soon, he'd burst. Draco arrived at the house, and hurried up the steps. He flung the doors open, and half expected a smiling Ginny to come and greet him with a kiss on the cheek. He only met Molly.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, glad to see you home." Molly smiled.  
  
"Where's Ginny? How did she do?" Draco tried to make it sound as if he was just a little curious.  
  
"She's in the smaller sitting room, doing some cross stitching. She's been busy all day." Molly smiled, then told Draco of Ginny baking cookies, then going into town and buying two children's sized bunk beds for the houselves.  
  
"You mean she--" Draco stopped. He barged his way; through doors and hallways, until he reached the small sitting room. Ginny was curled up on one of the chairs, holding up some cross stitching to a lamp light. She looked so peaceful and at home...almost wifely. She looked up at Draco, and smiled.  
  
"I forbid you to enter the kitchens again...and any other servants quarters for that matter!" Draco yelled.  
  
Ginny's smile soon turned to a frown. "What makes you think you can order me about?"  
  
"You're my wife, and a Malfoy! No wife of mine will do servants work."  
  
"I may be your wife, Draco, but that doesn't make me your slave." Ginny said calmly, then continued her work.  
  
Draco had never had someone talk back to him like this. He took three quick strides to her, then yanked her work out of her hands, and threw it across the room. Ginny stood up to protest but Draco just pushed her back down in the chair.  
  
"I am your husband, and as such, your Master." Draco had heard these words before, but they had come out of his Father's mouth.  
  
Ginny pulled some strands of hair out of her face, revealing a very angry expression. This time she stood tall and firm, and shoved Draco out of her way.  
  
"I may be a Malfoy, and your wife...but I was a Weasley first! I never want to hear you talk to me this way again, do you hear?" Ginny said the last bit in a low hissing whisper. Draco was almost afraid of this woman. She seemed whimpy, but when necessary, she could bite your head off.  
  
He watched her cross the room, pick up her cross stitching, then sit back in the chair, choosing to ignore him. Draco left the room in a huff. He completely thought he could bend Ginny to his will, as his Father did to his Mother, but Ginny would have none of that. He was sitting in his room, thinking over the scene in his head, then began to laugh. He laughed so hard, tears came to his eyes.  
  
"Molly!" He yelled, and almost immediately, Molly knocked on the door, and was let in. "Mrs. Malfoy wishes to change the decorations in her room. I expect this process will take nearly a week, and since all the other rooms are inhabitable, you will move her things into my room tomorrow."  
  
"But, Mr. Malfoy--" Molly was about to explain that decorating a room could take as little as two days.  
  
"Do you wish to contradict me?" Molly shut her mouth. "Well then, starting tomorrow, I want some interior designers in here, preferably women, to assist my wife. You may leave."  
  
As soon as Molly left, Draco began to laugh again. "Yes, she is a fiery piece of work...and she's all mine."  
  
(A/N: Ok, I like cracked these three chapters out in one night, and I'm not really sure when i'll be able to work on it again. I need to work on Linked, cuz I want to get to the good part!) 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four:  
  
Ginny couldn't believe the nerve of that man, ordering her about as if she were a servant, or worse, a slave. She didn't know what his idea of marriage was, but it certainly didn't reflect Master/Slave. She was not going to let him order her about like that.  
  
"Argh, he makes me so mad!" She yelled. She was pacing her room, looking disgustedly at the dark drapes.  
  
Suddenly one of the doors opened, which Ginny knew to be the bathroom.  
  
"Would you keep it down? I'm trying to get some sleep." It was Draco! In her room!  
  
"What--How..."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. "Our rooms are connected by the bathroom."  
  
Ginny suddenly thought of the time she spent in the bathroom, without realizing he could have barged in at any moment.  
  
"Why are they connected by the bathroom?" Ginny's eyes were stille wide.  
  
"Do you have to ask?" Draco smiled. "Because if--"  
  
"Stop, I know!" Ginny yelled. "Do the doors lock?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Of course they do...but why would you want to keep your husband out?" Draco gave her a chilling smile, causing her to blush, in turn causing Draco to laugh.  
  
"I'd prefer if you knocked next time." Was all Ginny could get out.  
  
"Very well." Draco almost closed the door. "By the way, some interior designers will be here tomorrow to help you decorate your room...I certainly couldn't leave it up to your own taste. They'll be tearing things down, and what not, so you'll have to stay in my room for a week." Draco watched her blush deepen, just the reaction he was hoping for.  
  
"Aren't there...any other rooms?"  
  
"They are musty and covered in dust, and it would just be easier this way. Goodnight, my dear." The door closed, and Ginny fell onto her bed.  
  
"This marriage just keeps getting better, and better." Ginny yelled into one of the pillows.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Draco didn't know he expected Ginny to join him for breakfast. He knew he had upset her the night before, and would try to avoid him for at least as long as she could. He finally gave up on waiting for her, then left.  
  
Ginny had waited to hear the front door close before she took her shower. One could never be too careful, she said to herself as she undid her robe, and stepped into the steaming shower. After that her thoughts were filled with her Mother's arrival today. She put on the best clothes she owned, and looked into the mirror.  
  
"I'll have to go shopping soon." She thought she might as well take advantage of the benefits of this marriage.  
  
"Good morning, Ginny." Molly said, greeting Ginny in the dining room.  
  
"Have you had your breakfast yet?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Not just yet. I usually wait for you to finish."  
  
"Then I'll join you in the kitchen." Ginny didn't wait for a reply, she simply headed towards the kitchen and entered.  
  
Ginny saw something scurry out of site, and hide behind a counter. "What's that?" Ginny shrieked.  
  
"That would be Blossom, the kitchen Houself. There's Pinky, the upstairs Houself, Juke, the downstairs Houself, and Sara, the garden Houself."  
  
Ginny slowly made her way towards Blossom, but soon saw that Blossom was terrified.  
  
"I is doing nothing wrong, Mrs...I is doing nothing wrong." Blossom had her hands up to her face, as if to shield herself.  
  
"I'm not going to hurt you." Ginny said softly.  
  
Blossom lowered her hands a bit and looked into Ginny's eyes. A small smile played across her wide face.  
  
"I is Blossom, Mrs., and Blossom will get you want you want." Blossom bowed.  
  
"Why did she cower from me?" Ginny asked Molly.  
  
Molly pinched her lips together, and tried to change the subject.  
  
"I asked you a question." Ginny said a little firmer.  
  
"The Malfoys never spoke to the Houselves unless it was to punish them." Molly answered.  
  
"Surely they wouldn't resort to violence." Ginny asked, appalled. Molly's silence told all. "That is unacceptable!" Ginny said in a high voice. "I will not have my servants beaten! I must have a word with Mr. Malfoy and let him know this house is being run the way I see fit."  
  
Molly gave a small smile. Ginny definately was not Malfoy material, but she did have the same stubborness.  
  
Ginny spent the rest of the morning helping Cookie prepare for the lunch her Mother and her would have. She quiclky went upstairs to freshen up, then waited in front of the fireplace in the entrance. After only five minutes of waiting, Molly Weasley appeared, along with Hermione.  
  
Ginny nearly jumped for joy at seeing both her Mother and her dear friend. She hugged them both in turn, then led them to a hall toilett so they could wipe the soot off their faces. They were seated in the sitting room, talking about this and that. Hermione asked to be excused...she had gotten a mark of soot on her clothes, and wanted to take care of it in the bathroom.  
  
"So." Molly said, her hands clasped in her lap.  
  
"Come on, Mother. The moment I saw you I knew you wanted to ask me something." Ginny smiled.  
  
"How is your marriage going?"  
  
"As good as could be expected."  
  
Molly fidgetted in her seat before saying, "Is he gentle with you...you know?"  
  
Realization at what her Mother was getting at dawned on Ginny, and a faint flush covered her cheeks.  
  
"Mother!" Ginny yelled.  
  
"Ginny! I just want to know that he's not hurting you."  
  
"I don't know...we haven't even...you know." Ginny waved her hand in the air.  
  
Molly gave a huge sigh of relief, and held her hand to her chest. "But you know, dear, sometime you will have to...you know...but don't be afraid! It's the most wonderful experience a man and woman can share together, and--"  
  
"Mother, you gave me this speech five years ago! I don't need it now." Ginny said.  
  
Their conversation was ended by Hermione's return. She noticed a little tension between the two, but didn't dare ask. They were soon called to lunch.  
  
"This is a wonderful room, dear." Molly said, looking around the small room.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Wow, look at your gardens!" Hermione exclaimed, looking out the window.  
  
"We'll be having tea out on the patio furniture." Ginny smiled. She liked playing hostess.  
  
Lunch went very well. Hermione got to the reason she had decided to come visit with Molly.  
  
"Ron dropped these off before he left for Canada." Hermione placed two tickets on the table.  
  
Ginny picked them up and looked at them closely. They were Quidditch tickets for Ron's game in Canada.  
  
"So the date is final?" Ginny noticed it was marked September twelfth.  
  
"Yes, we're all going, together." Hermione had meant her, Harry and his wife, and the Weasley family. She knew that "we" didn't include Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy.  
  
"That's nice." Ginny smiled.  
  
"Well, dear, it was a wonderful lunch. Could you show us the grounds?" Molly asked, getting up.  
  
Ginny showed them the house first, then went to the back lawns. She explored them a little the other day, but not very thoroghly. There was a hedge maze in the far left corner, and a rose garden surrounded by a white picket fence in the far right corner. There was a small stream that ran its way through the garden, and a fountain in the middle. After smelling the roses, and admiring the fish in the fountain, they were beckoned to tea.  
  
"I miss outdoors." Hermione said.  
  
Her flat didn't give her much gardning area, and she was hard pressed for time to visit the parks.  
  
"You'll have to stay over some time, Hermione." Ginny said, but there was pleading in her eyes.  
  
Departure was soon inevitable, but Ginny found she wasn't alone for very long. The doorbell rang shrilly, and Molly answered it.  
  
"Hello, I'm Rain from the Interior Designing Co. This is my assistant Kate. We're here about Mrs. Malfoys room."  
  
Ginny stole a glance at the women. The one named Rain was a tall witch, wearing dark blue silk robes. Her hair was short and blonde, and fixed like a pixies. She wore glittery makeup, and very high heels. Her assistant, Kate, was in black robes that didn't look special at all. Her dark brown hair was tied behind her head, and she was carrying a notebook and quill in her hands.  
  
"I'm Mrs. Malfoy." The words felt foreign on her tongue, but she suspected she'd get used to it.  
  
"Mrs. Malfoy, on behalf of The Interior Designing Co., we thank you for considering us. We will do our best to please you, and make your room gorgeous! Now where is it?"  
  
Ginny led the two up the stairs and to her room. Rain nearly fainted from shock.  
  
"Black? In a woman's room? Do you have a death wish?" Rain asked, but didn't wait fo ran answer. She closed her eyes and began humming to herself. "I'm sorry, no inspiration whatsoever will penetrate through this- -this mess! Have Micah's demolition group up here immidiately." Rain pointed towards Kate, who hurridly jotted down notes. "Now, Mrs. Malfoy, do you have a preference?"  
  
Ginny looked puzzled. She had no idea what her room should look like. Back home her room was a mixture of pinks and purples, and a little childish. She thought that Rain would definately faint at hearing that. Ginny resorted to shaking her head.  
  
"Good, a free reign! It's always easier this way." Rain patted Ginny's shoulder, then led her back downstairs. "Now, I can have Micah's group here by six, but they'll have to leave soon after and come back tomorrow morning to finish. They're strict on closing at seven. I'll be going to some shops to get some ideas for your room, I can tell right now just what I have in mind, just by looking at you."  
  
Obviously inspiration didn't have a problem walking through the front door, Ginny thought. All the while Rain was talking, Kate was taking notes. Soon after Rain and Kate left, the door bell rang a second time. Molly answered again, but this time to a man.  
  
"I'm from Micah's Demolition, here about the black room." Ginny led the man, and his assistants up to the room. They wouldn't let Ginny follow, and she waited outside, listening.  
  
She could hear a bunch of ripping, and loud noises and wondered what on earth they were doing in there. Promptly at seven o'clock, the noises stopped and the men exited the room.  
  
"This room is banned." The man said, and put a sealing charm on the lock. "Do you have children?"  
  
"No." Ginny said a little irritated.  
  
"Good, don't let anyone in here." The man gave a small bow, then left with the assistans leaving Ginny puzzled and mad.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Draco tried his best to busy himself with work until closing. He didn't want any sexual jokes thrown his way again. As soon as the clock struck seven, he calmly got up from his chair, and made his way slowly from the buidling.  
  
"Go as fast as you an!" He yelled at the driver.  
  
Soon he was in his house, and being greeted by Molly. Before he could ask, he was told Ginny was upstairs. Draco went up the stairs and saw that Ginny was outside her door, wand in hand.  
  
"What are you doing?" He asked, amused.  
  
Ginny turned around, startled. She blew a bit of hair out of her eyes. "I'm trying to open the door to my room."  
  
"Why, is it sealed?" He asked.  
  
"Yes! Some guy sealed it, saying it wasn't safe. They were tearing everything up in there!" Ginny had to admit, she wished she could have ripped the curtains from the windows, but didn't want anyone else to have the pleasure.  
  
"Maybe you should take his advice." Draco folded his arms, then headed back down the stairs trying not to laugh.  
  
"Dinner's served, sir." Molly said.  
  
Draco sat at the table, and soon Ginny came in and sat down across from him. They had a small feast, and Ginny was busy concentrating on her soup when Draco spoke up.  
  
"So how was your day, dear?"  
  
Ginny seemed to think he thought this was one big game, playing house together.  
  
"Fine, sugar quill." Ginny thought she'd just have to retaliate. "My Mother and Hermione came over for lunch and some tea. I had a lovely afternoon." Ginny took another spoonfull of soup.  
  
"Well..." Draco said.  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"Don't you want to know how my day was? I'll tell you anyway." Draco cleared his throat. "My boss gave me a very important assignment, and if I do it well, I might be promoted. I'll get my own office with a window, and have a staff of my own."  
  
"That's lovely, dear." Ginny said between slirps of soup. "Oh yeah! I almost forgot." Ginny's face brightened up. "My brother is going to be playing in Canada, and he gave me two special tickets. It's for September twelfth, so if you want to go, you could get the week off."  
  
"What if I don't want to go?" Draco asked.  
  
"Fine, but I'm going. Do what you like."  
  
Draco had a suspicion that if he did what he "liked," he'd be mauled by his wife. The thought brought a smile to his face.  
  
"What?" Ginny asked, disheartened by the look he was giving her.  
  
"I'll go." He said, wiping the smile from his face.  
  
The rest of dinner was uneventful and void of any other conversation.  
  
"Well, I'm going to bed...are you coming up?" He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh, I was going to finish this book I started reading...I'll be up shortly." Ginny lied.  
  
"Bring the book up, you can read in bed. Once I'm asleep I don't want doors opening and closing that could wake me up...I'm a very light sleeper."  
  
"Oh, alright then, I'll just go get it."  
  
Draco walked up the stairs towards his room, and Ginny hurried to the library. She searched a few shelves before removing a book that taught you how to speak french. Well, it's better than The Many Ways To Curse A Friend. Ginny walked as slowly as she could, hoping that Draco would already be nestled in bed, so she wouldn't have to walk around him to...do her nightly grooming.  
  
She opened the door a bit, her heart beat inreasing. She clutched the book towards her, and entered. Noises were coming from the bathroom, and Ginny gave a sigh of relief. She quickly tossed the book on a night table, and was startled when the door opened.  
  
Draco came out of the bathroom, in some long loose pajama pants. He was shirtless, and his chest was very well defined and hairless. He stood on the other side of the bed, then looked curiously at Ginny.  
  
"Aren't you going to get ready for bed?" He asked.  
  
"What?" It seemed Ginny had been staring. "Oh yes, of course!" Ginny opened a dresser drawer that she assumed had her stuff in it. She quickly pulled something out, thinking it was her pajamas, and headed towards the bathroom. Once she was inside, she looked at what was in her hands.  
  
"No!" Ginny moaned.  
  
Ginny recognized at once the silky green lingerie Hermione had given her. If she went out now Draco would give her strange looks. If she changed, she'd feel uncomfortable walking. Either way she was going to have a red face. She decided on wearing the lingerie, and trusting in fate to keep Draco's eyes occupied elsewhere.  
  
She brushed her teeth and washed her face and ran a brush through her hair. She dumped her clothes in a hamper, then creaked the door open. The light in the bathroom went off, and the only light in the room was coming from two lamps, one on either side of the bed.  
  
Ginny could feel the soft, smooth material flow gently around her body. She dared a look over at Draco, who was staring right at her.  
  
"I'd like to think you dressed up for me, but I somehow doubt it. Do you have a dream date?" Draco mocked.  
  
"My other pajams are dirty!" Ginny lied again. What sort of marriage was this turning out to be?  
  
"I'll leave some Muggle money for you tomorrow, you can shop in town."  
  
Ginny could feel his eyes on her as she made her way towards her side of the bed. She sat was close to the edge as she could without falling over, then grabbed her book. Now that she was safely under the covers, she began to read.  
  
"Since when have you been interested in French?" Draco asked.  
  
"Since I saw this book." There, that wasn't a lie.  
  
Draco picked up a magazine he was reading, and they sat in silence. Finally, Draco put his magazine on his nightstand, and said, "Off!" and the light went off. Ginny continued reading a bit, before she felt Draco shift around on his side of the bed.  
  
"Were you planning on turning out the lights before the sun came up?" Draco said through gritted teeth.  
  
"I want to finish this section." Ginny said.  
  
Draco did something totally unexpected. He sat up and scooted over to her. He grabbed the book from her hands, then reached across her and laid it on her night table. His arm brushed her upper chest, and Ginny breathed in deeply, causing her to smell his cologne, which was divine.  
  
"You can finish tomorrow!" His rough words brought her crashing back to reality.  
  
"Off." Ginny said quietly, and the light flickered off.  
  
(A/N: Wow, I'm really beginning to love this story! I have SO many ideas for it! If you have any ideas on scenes you'd like to see transpire between the odd couple, lemmi know and I'll think about them.  
  
Peace, Luv, and bullettproof marshmellows!!!) 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five:  
  
The sun slowly crept through the windows and crossed the floor, landing lightly on the bed where the married couple slept. Ginny was laying on her back, her rythmic breathing the only sound. She slowly stirred from sleep, and thought it funny she felt weight on her stomache. She blinked her eyes open to see an arm!  
  
"Wha--" Ginny saw that the arm was attatched to Draco, who's face was a mere two inches from hers. He was sleeping soundly on his side, his arm draped across her. When Ginny began to stir, Draco moaned, then pulled her closer to him.  
  
A thousand thoughts swept through Ginny's mind. If she woke him up she'd be completely embaressed by the situation. Or he might just be rude enough to make some snide remarks. She could try to push him away. That's what she'd do.  
  
Ginny mustered up all the courage and stelth she had. She tried removing his arm by lifting his hand up off her, but it was securely grasping her lingerie. She began to pry his fingers off it, one by one, but to no avail. She resorted to roughly pushing him away, her bare hands leaving small imprints on his chest. She didn't care if he woke up now, she just wanted him away from her!  
  
"Mmm, you smell so good." Draco, appearing to be asleep still, nuzzled his face into Ginny's hair.  
  
A warm tingling sensation swept through Ginny's body, starting from her head and ending at her toes. Now that she thought about it, it wasn't all that bad being in his embrace. His chest was smooth, and his arms were warm, and...  
  
But wait, she thought. This is Malfoy!  
  
Ah, a small voice in her head said, but he's also your husband.  
  
"Ahh!" Ginny screamed out loud, roughly pulling Draco from his sleep.  
  
He shot up, his hair ruffled by the night's sleep, and breathed irregularly.  
  
"What!" He said breathlessly. "What is it?"  
  
"I thought I saw a mouse!" Ginny squeaked.  
  
Draco promptly stood up and grabbed the magazine from off his nightstand. With the magazine rolled in one hand, he crept around on the floor. Ginny began to laugh, trying to muffle her giggles with the bed sheets.  
  
"What?" Draco now lookd irritated.  
  
"I said I THOUGHT I saw a mouse." Now Ginny began to laugh loudly, nothing holding her back.  
  
"Ginny!" Draco yelled, tossing the magazine on the bed. "You took away twenty precious minutes of my sleep!" Not getting any response from her but laughter, he continued. "I don't have to take this...I'm taking my shower."  
  
He left her still swimming in laughs, and slammed the bathroom door behind him.  
  
Breakfast was silent, but Ginny kept a firm smile on her face. Draco would occasionally look up from his paper and notice the smile, then frown himself. He could have laughed at himself, he knew it was a funny situation, the only problem was he had been having a good dream. But now he had completely forgotten it, thanks to her commotion!  
  
"Here's the Muggle money to buy your new clothes with." Draco said, as if they had just been talking about the subject of money. He pushed a small plastice rectuangular object towards her.  
  
"It looks like plastic." Ginny picked it up, and frowned.  
  
"It's called a 'credit card.' All you do is bring what you want up to the counter and give them this. You'll have to sign something, but don't forget to sign 'Virginia Malfoy.'"  
  
"Thanks." Ginny smiled.  
  
"Goodbye, DEAR." Draco said, then left for work.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ginny was in the smaller sitting room, listening to the WWN, when Molly came in with the Owl Post. Ginny flipped through the many letters sorting them into two piles. Draco's pile was growing rapidly, when Ginny saw a letter adressed to her. It was from the Interior Designing Co. Rain had given her misfortunes in trying to find furniture in the surrounding towns. She related the cheap ripoffs she came across, and bad deals. She then continued to say that she'd go directly to France in search of the "perfect" furniture, and not to be expected until tomorrow.  
  
Ginny threw the letter aside, and saw herself staring up at her.  
  
"What?" Ginny looked at Witch Weekly and on the front was a picture of Draco and herself at their wedding. Curious, Ginny flipped to the inside article and read:  
  
It is true, Witch Weekly's Bachelor of the Year has betrothed himself to one Virginia Weasley. ("Bachelor of the year? Now that I think about it, I remember some Slytherin's sniggering about something.") Though Virginia is no beauty, we may be assured that Darco Malfoy had deep feelings for this firey maiden. ("Not beautiful?")  
  
Their wedding was the event of the season, ending in Chinese imported dragon fireworks and two running unicorns.  
  
Ginny stopped reading...she had no interest in this article. It was obviously just printed to appease the gossips. Ginny had never been written about in an article, and quite frankly, wouldn't welcome the experience again. Although, she knew that being a Malfoy had disadvantages she hadn't thought about before. The Malfoy family were very active in politics and social ranking. She'd have to go to parties, and be received by the best wizarding families. Ginny groaned, and threw the magazine to the side, landing on top of Rain's letter.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Draco walked into work expecting cat calls and jeerings from his co- workers, but all he got were stares and smiles. Draco raised an eyebrow, then continued to his desk. He was about to read his research on the project he'd been working on, when his co-workers surrounded his desk.  
  
"May I help you?" He asked.  
  
"'From afar he'd had his eye on her while attending six of his seven years at Hogwarts.'" One of them quoted.  
  
"What are you rambling about?" Draco asked impatiently.  
  
The one who did the quoting dropped a magazine in his lap. Draco peered down at the article and skimmed over it. They were outright lies! He wanted to scream, but then again no one except his and the Weasley family knew the marriage was arranged. Lucius didn't want it to get around that he admited even his blood had a flaw.  
  
"So." Draco said, keeping a calm voice. He continued his work, much to the disapointment of his "friends."  
  
As soon as noon struck, Draco walked to a fire place and used floo powder to get himeslf to Diagon Alley. He enjoyed eating in one of the bistros and nabbing a snack or two at the candy shop. He had finished lunch and was licking an icecream cone when he passed by a travel agency's office. "Take a tour of France to all the Wizarding Wonders! Enjoy sunny afternoons on the beach, visit the Wizard's Town of Mystique! Now only 3,600 Galleons for two!"  
  
Without knowing what he was doing, he walked into the agency and promptly bought one package. He stared down at the prochure he had in his hands, and didn't want to admit to himself he was willingly doing something nice for Ginny.  
  
"She's my wife, after all." He thought, though not at all as bitterly as he would have liked.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Banging, and crashing came from the second floor. Ginny was on the verge of ripping her hair out by the roots.  
  
"Argh! I can't take this any more!" She yelled, then ran out of the house, and waiting for her was the black car.  
  
"Madam." The Chauffer said, opening a door for her.  
  
"I thought you took Draco to work." Ginny said.  
  
"I know when my employers need me." He smiled, then closed the door when she got in. "To town?" He asked, and Ginny nodded.  
  
They drove for only a few moments when they reached a huge building. Ginny looked up at it a little frightened.  
  
"It's called a shopping mall." The drive explained.  
  
Ginny then knew he was waiting for her to get out. She got out, and walked slowly up the steps to the doors. They were huge, and made of glass. People were coming and going as they pleased, without taking any notice of the frightened red head. She opened the door, and walked in, met immediatly by the cool air inside.  
  
Noises were everywhere. There were dozens of stores on either side of her, it was like an in door Diagon Alley! There were food stands, and candy shops. Shoe stores and cothing stores. Ginny wished there were five of her so she could enter as many shops at once as she could. She settled on a department store, and entered the brightly lit room. Makeup counters were spread out in front of her, and the women behind the counterse beckoned her to true their latest fragrances, and fine lipsticks. Ginny even got a free makeover!  
  
She moved on to some clothes racks and felt the soft materials and wondered where to go to have them fitted for her.  
  
"May I help you?" A woman asked, coming up behind her. She looked only a few years older than Ginny, but very friendly.  
  
"Yes, I need to buy some new clothes, and I have no idea how to do it!" Ginny confessed. "I don't even know if this will work." Ginny held up the credit card Draco had given her.  
  
"Let me check, dear, to see if you're past your limit." The sales clerk took the card from Ginny and walked towards a desk. She swiped it through a machine ("Wow, Dad would FREAK!") then smiled widely. "You have no limit! Is this your Father's?"  
  
"No, my husbands." Ginny replied.  
  
"Well, I'll help you find clothes that would suit your body type Mrs..." She looked at the card. "Malfoy."  
  
They then proceeded going through all the clothes in that section of the store. Ginny had no say, or so she felt. The sales woman was very nice, and she'd pull clothes from off racks and then comment on the color, or the style, or the maker.  
  
"You look like you have long, thin legs. You shouldn't hide them behind dull jeans."  
  
Ginny blushed, then looked down at her jeans that she'd had for a year.  
  
"You're not very, er, well endowed, but that's the style these days."  
  
Ginny blushed even more, and crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
After the saleswoman had all the clothes, she smiled, then led Ginny to the back of the store. She ordered Ginny to take the clothes and try them on. She did, and one by one she had on all the clothes that fit very nicely. After Ginny had purchased her clothes, and shoes to go along with them, she headed back to the car. Honestly, Ginny had enough of this Muggle shopping thing.  
  
By the time she got back home, the Demolition Group was gone, and Ginny had the house to herself once again. It still didn't feel like home, though.  
  
Ginny thought how proud Draco would be if he came home and she was wearing something new. She couldn't figure out why, for the life of her, she wanted Draco to smile in approval. Maybe she felt she had to live up to the Malfoy name...  
  
Ginny went directly to Draco's room and sorted through the clothes. She decided on a short skirt and peasant top. The khaki skirt hugged her thighs, and revealed miles of milky white legs. The peasant top was white, and had frayed sleeves. When Ginny looked in the mirror she almost didn't recognize herself. Maybe Draco won't recognize me either, she mused. He's going to come home to another woman!  
  
~*~*~  
  
Draco got into the black car, and promptly began doing paper work. He thought that his Father would give him a high ranking position in the Ministry, but he said starting low built character.  
  
"I have plenty character!" Draco argued.  
  
When he arrived home he gave Molly his things and told her to put his paper work in the downstairs study. He was planning on spending the rest of the evening after dinner doing his work. He was almost certain Ginny wouldn't mind. And that's when he saw her!  
  
She came walking down the stairs, those legs going on forever. They seemed to move in a certain hypnotic rythm. Draco could only pry his eyes off of them to admire the top.  
  
"Do you like it?" She asked, standing a few feet in front of him.  
  
Draco had never been at a loss for words, but now one wondered if he had a tongue in his mouth to speak with.  
  
"Oh," Ginny said in frustration. "I hate these shoes!" She hopped on one foot to take the shoe off the other, and began to do the same for the next, when she tripped and fell into Draco's arms.  
  
Her skin felt so smooth, and cool. He moved his hand from her lower arm up to her shoulder. Ginny had a black shoe that seemed to be made of straps and lace in her hand, resting on Draco's chest..  
  
"They hurt." Ginny said, nodding towards the shoe.  
  
Draco couldn't believe he had a gorgeous woman for a wife. The article had said she wasn't beautiful, but that was the biggest lie it printed! Then he remembered his co-workers hooting and hollering how beautiful they thought she was too.  
  
"Take them off." He ordered.  
  
"What?" Ginny was confused.  
  
"I don't want you wearing clothes fit for a prostitute." He released her, then began walking away.  
  
"Excuse me! Um, did you just give me another order?" Ginny called after him. "I'm talking to YOU!"  
  
Draco felt something hit the back of his head, and turned around and saw one of the shoes laying at his feet. He rubbed the back of his head with his hand, then looked incredulously at Ginny. No one had thrown a shoe at him before...no one.  
  
"Sorry?" Ginny said, a mixture of amusement and fear on her face. "Like I sad before, I'm not your slave, nor your servant. I'm your wife...now if you want to talk like a normal human being, and tell me why I can't wear these clothes...then maybe..."  
  
"There's nothing to talk about." Draco said calmly. "Look at that skirt! It shows...EVERYTHING!"  
  
"Yeah, and just a moment ago you were goggling at 'everything.'"  
  
So she had noticed. He thought.  
  
"I don't have to explain things to you." Draco was beyond calm. How did his Father control his Mother? It didn't look difficult at all. But Ginny was just impossible! He smiled, then walked up to her, like a cat stalking its prey. "Ginny, what do you think guys think when they see women like you?" He grabbed her by the waist, and pulled her close to him. "They think, 'Curses, look at those legs, I'd love to just--'"  
  
"Ok, ok!" Ginny said, trying to push away. "I get the picture!"  
  
Draco held her in his arms for a few moments longer, then gently let go.  
  
"Is that what you think?" Ginny asked, curiously.  
  
"Ginny...you seriously don't know what you do to guys, do you?" He looked at her, then smiled. "I don't know why you said you'd marry me...honestly I was hoping you'd refuse, but now..." He let the sentence hang, then left for the dining room.  
  
"Well you don't know what you do to me." Ginny whispered, then followed.  
  
(A/N: Ok, I'm here at work writing my author's note. Don't tell my boss, k?  
  
I'm sorry, it seems I've acquired a nasty case of social lifeitus. I'm sure it's just a phase and will pass, teehee! But that's the reason I haven't had time to work on my stories. A couple of friends of mine are home from college and we've been hanging out, and yes, I do get an occasional date…very occasional.  
  
Well, thanks guys for all your advice, I take each one into serious account and hope I can include most of them in here some how!  
  
Thanks again! Love ya! 


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six  
  
After dinner Draco hid himself in the study. He forced himself to keep his mind on his work, forced his quill to the paper, forced writing, but only an ink blot showed up. He threw the quill down, then ran his hands through his hair.  
  
"That woman!" He nearly shouted.  
  
Strange emotions were running wild in Draco. He couldn't believe that he almost took Ginny, there in the entry way. Oh, sure, she was his wife, and the servants would have been appalled. He just couldn't help being drawn to her.  
  
He stood up from his desk and began pacing the room. Where was she now? He thought. Probably getting ready for bed. He'd only have three more nights to share the same bed with Ginny, then she'd retreat back to her own room. He wanted to be intimate with Ginny, to gently caress her, kiss her. But he also wanted her to want him also. He was so used to just taking what he wanted without thinking who it caused pain to. But he didn't want to cause pain to Ginny.  
  
Completely forgetting his work, he exited the room and went up the stairs. His brain was exhausted from the overload it took on that day. If Draco wasn't careful, he'd suffer a breakdown!  
  
Draco opened the door and saw Ginny, reading, in bed. She was wearing a pajama top instead of the green lingerie. He somehow thought she looked more beautiful tonight, though.  
  
"I was wondering when you'd come up." Ginny smiled, putting the book down on her lap.  
  
Were you really wondering? Draco thought. "I'm sorry, I must have kept you from sleep."  
  
"Oh no, I was just reading the next section in the French book." Ginny held the book up for proof.  
  
"Can you speak any French yet?" He inquired.  
  
"Oui, un peu." She replied.  
  
"I have something to show you, but it'll have to wait until I'm finished getting ready." Draco headed towards the bathroom and emerged ten minutes later.  
  
"You had something to show me?" Ginny asked as Draco climbed in between the sheets.  
  
"Yes," Draco paused. "I thought it very selfish of me not to go on a honeymoon, so I planned a belated honeymoon." He showed her the brochure he brought from the travel agency and smiled as Ginny's eyes lit up.  
  
"Draco, this is wonderful!" Ginny leaned over and gave him a quick hug, and kiss on the cheek. He could still feel her warm lips where she touched them, even when she pulled away. "Next week? Well, will you be free to go?"  
  
"Of course! I'll just take the time off that's necessary. My boss won't have a problem with it." Draco smiled at Ginny. "I also need to inform you that my Mother will be paying you a visit tomorrow, around two. My Mother can be a little...well, let's just say she's an acquired taste. I'd like to appologise now for anything she may do or say tomorrow."  
  
"Oh," Ginny said, "She can't be that bad."  
  
"You don't know my Mother...maybe I should stay home from work to make sure things go smoothly."  
  
"Draco, that won't be necessary. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to get some sleep." Ginny had the light turned off, and she sank down into the bed. Draco watched Ginny for a moment, before he too sank into the covers, all too aware of his wife next to him.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Rain had arrived early the next day, carrying a rather large chest with her. She opened it up to reveal tiny doll house sized pieces of furniture.  
  
"I put a shrinking charm on them. They'll be their right size as soon as we get the wallpaper, carpet and everything else in the room."  
  
They headed up to Ginny's room which was now void of any furniture, and the walls were bare. Rain began to wave her wand around, putting up different pieces of wallpaper, and colors of paint. Ginny could scarecly approve one color, before Rain had put up another.  
  
"I agree, the light blue is wonderful...but it won't go with the furniture." Rain stood in the middle of the room, looking over the different splotches of color. Her eyes brightened, and she formed a huge smile on her face...Ginny was quite scared. "I have it!"  
  
She waved her wand and the room was covered in a light green, set off by purple and blue flowers. Ginny had to admit, she liked the combination.  
  
"Oh my, I have to be going." Rain looked at her watch. "My other clients set everything on punctuality. I'll be back tomorrow!" And with that, she disapparated.  
  
Now, Ginny thought. All we need is a carpet, and my furniture. Then I can have my room back.  
  
Ginny went down to see Molly and had a cup of tea with her. They were talking about nothing in particular when the doorbell rang.  
  
"That must be Mrs. Lucius Malfoy." Molly said, and Ginny's heart began to beat shrilly.  
  
It was true, Ginny had completely forgotten about her Mother-in- Law's visit. She scampered up the stairs and changed into a very elegant robe, and met Narcissa in the drawing room.  
  
"Hello, my dear." Though Narcissa's words were kind in themselves, the tone in which they were said gave way to other feelings. Narcissa had not changed at all. Her looks were still surperior, and she always had the air that she was doing one great pleasure meerly by being in their presence.  
  
"I'm honored to have you sit with me." Ginny said.  
  
"My dear," Narcissa exclaimed. "Why, your robes! They are evening wear! And your hair, oh no, do you not have a maid to do your hair?"  
  
Ginny hadn't had time to do her hair, and she conciously ran a hand through her tresses.  
  
Narcissa gave a deep sigh. "Well, I suppose coming from your background..." She trailed off.  
  
"I suppose I could use a little counsel in that area as soon as we get back." Ginny said.  
  
"Back? From where?" Narcissa inquired.  
  
"Draco and I are to take our honeymoon in France next week." Ginny brightened at the idea again.  
  
"Oh, I adore France. I must ask Lucius to take a trip. We could double honeymoon with you two."  
  
"Would you like some refreshment?" Ginny asked through clenched teeth.  
  
"Oh, no dear, but I need to speak with you." Narcissa straitened in her chair. "You must know the reason you were married to my son." Ginny moved slightly in her chair. "Of course you know, to produce an heir."  
  
Ginny knew exactly where this conversation was going, and was a little frightened as to which path would take them there.  
  
Narcissa continued, "I know when I married Lucius I thougth him handsom, but I was not in love with him any more than he was with me. I had Draco directly, and with a little help of a potion, he was a boy. After that, Lucius and I had not shared a bed together. Oh, we find bed companions in others, as I'm sure you and Draco will, but my dear, the quicker you bare a male heir, the quicker you can begin your life." Narcissa smiled as if she had given Ginny a most precious piece of wisdom. Ginny only blushed.  
  
"But we haven't even--that is to say..."  
  
Narcissa's expression was one of surprise. "You mean to say you have not slept together? Not even on the night of your wedding?"  
  
"No, we have not!" Ginny seemed to have found herself, and she stood in defiance. "And I must kindly ask you to either leave, or discontinue this conversation."  
  
Narcissa stood gracefully. "Virginia, there are a great many things in the Malfoy blood, but to love is not one of them. Remember that and you will not get hurt." Narcissa left directly.  
  
Ginny stood there, not sure if she were angry or appalled. She made her mind known to Draco that evening while in bed.  
  
"I'm sorry, Draco, but your Mother is insufferable!" She nervously played with her fingers.  
  
"What has she done?" Draco knew his Mother would do something to upset Ginny.  
  
"Well, first she insulted my robes, then she invited herself on our honeymoon and then--" Ginny stopped.  
  
"Well?" Draco pressed.  
  
"Oh, I can't say it, it upsets me so." Ginny blushed.  
  
"Now I'm intrigued." Draco laughed. "Tell me, what did she say?"  
  
"Well, she asked if we shared the same bed." Ginny whispered.  
  
"But we do!" Draco waved his arm at the bed they were both in.  
  
"Not like that." Ginny said.  
  
"Oh," Understanding came over Draco. "I know my Mother can be a bit blunt--"  
  
"Blunt is not the word to use! She said some other things that bothered me as well."  
  
"Ginny, you shouldn't pay her any mind. I think she's a little upset because she's no longer the bell of the ball. The newspapers and magazines don't print artciles about her any more...it's you they write about. I think she's just a little upset."  
  
"Do they have to go with us to France?" Ginny couldn't bare being in a strange land with that awful woman.  
  
"I'm afraid we can't deny them. I'll try to have our time occupied with touring, alright?"  
  
Ginny stared down at her hands, then nodded. And once again Draco had missed his chance with Ginny.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The rest of the week went by and Ginny had her room back. She was now standing in the room, looking at her reflection. There was to be a Ministry party tonight and Ginny was fitted with a very elegant robe. It was midnight black silk, hugging her waist, and flowin down to her feet. The sleeves were long, and flowing, and her hair was done up in a french twist.  
  
Ginny frowned at her reflection. She pulled at the low neckline, which was just a little too low for her, but which was the style in women's ball robes. But that wasn't what was bothering her.  
  
The whole time she spent in Draco's bed, not once did he ever touch her. By wizarding law, a wife could not deny her husband, and she almost expected Draco to throw that in her face if she refused. But somehow, Ginny hadn't wanted to refuse. And by the time she realized this, she was back in her own room.  
  
"Ready?" A muffled voice came from behind the bathroom door.  
  
The door slowly opened and Draco came through. He stopped dead in his tracks, and gaped at his wife.  
  
"What, what's wrong?" Ginny hoped she hadn't gotten anything on the new robes.  
  
Draco recovered his senses. "You have no jewelry." He pulled his wand from his pocket and suddenly Ginny felt weight around her neck. She looked at the mirror and saw a silver necklace there. At the end was a heart with a diamond in the center.  
  
"It's beautiful." Ginny said, fingering the heart.  
  
"Yes." Draco smiled. "Ok, this blasted party is going to start. We have to leave now."  
  
The car ride to the party was filled with Draco informing Ginny of all the important people that would be there. He warned her against making conversation with his boss's wife.  
  
"She'll talk 'till the stars fall out of the sky." He laughed.  
  
He gave her a rundown on what would happen that night. While the guests were arriving, they would sit and talk in a drawing room. Dinner will be announced, then dancing. Ginny couldn't believe all that was going to stretch into four hours.  
  
"My feet already are tired from the anticipated dancing." Ginny laughed.  
  
"And you, I'm sure, will not have a moments rest. I'll have to beat every guy away from you with a stick." He held her hand in his and squeezed it. "You are beautiful."  
  
Ginny could feel heat rising within her. She raised her eyes to Draco's, and he was looking deep into hers. Ginny's heartbeat quickened as Draco's head came closer to hers. His lips were nearly upon hers when the car suddenly came to a halt and the doors opened. Ginny cursed the driver for stopping, and followed Draco out.  
  
When they entered the room, Ginny had the feeling she was one of the youngest women there. She could spot only two other girls who looked about her age, and the rest were older. She ignored all the turning heads as she entered, and tried to concetrate on not stepping on her robes. Draco seated her near his mother, then walked away to talk with some other men.  
  
"Ladies, this is my daughter-in-law, Virginia." Narcissa said introducing her to the other women around her.  
  
They all looked rich and snobby. Ginny wished she could have gone with Draco, but knew their conversation would not include a woman. She sat and listened to Narcissa's group gossip about every other person there and nearly screamed! That's when dinner was announced.  
  
Draco collected his wife and led her to the dining room. A large rectangular table was set up to seat all the couples. Gold plates were set around the table, and large garlands of flowers were strewn on top. The moment the last person sat, the food appeared on the table.  
  
"Draco." Ginny whisperd to him.  
  
"Hmm?" He said, helping himself to some salade.  
  
"I have too many forks!" She pointed to three forks near her plate.  
  
"No, Ginny, one's a salade fork, the other's a meat fork and the last...well, I think the last is just for looks!" He smiled at her, and began eating.  
  
Ginny decided on mimicking Draco, and helped herself to some salade also.  
  
To say the least, dinner was quite the adventure. She just so happened to be seated next to an old man who had trouble hearing and would insist on Ginny repeating herself at least five times. Across from her was a large woman who's eating habit sickened Ginny. She lost her appetite, and the large woman seemed to have found it and claimed it as her own. But the dancing was by far the best!  
  
It seemed the men practically lined up to dance with Ginny, and she was flattered. There was only one man she didn't wish to dance with again. Lucius Malfoy.  
  
She couldn't put her finger on it, there was just something about him. His oily voice, his slithery hands. He grasped her a little too tightly, and his smile unnerved her. After that dance, she was claimed by someone else.  
  
She managed not to step on anyones feet, and even enjoyed herself. That was until she freshened up in the ladies room. She was enclosed in a little corner which hid her from the rest of the room. She took her shoes off and was rubbing them when the door opened. She was about to make her presence known when they began talking.  
  
"And Mrs. Draco Malfoy! The girl is a terrible flirt! She dancedwith your Albert twice!" One woman said.  
  
"Well, if I could have chained my husband to me, like you, I would have." The two began laughing.  
  
"Oh, dear, she's just a fad. That red hair is new to the aristoractic soiety. No doubt it will go out soon."  
  
"Yes, and I'm sure her husband will think the same way. Did you see him dance with Bianca? Nearly all the dances!"  
  
"Oh, I saw! And to think they were once very passionate about each other. Too bad she had married the oaf Vincent, just to get the money he was to inheirit."  
  
"And what a scandal! The Crabbe fortune had been wasted on You-Know- Who's campaign. Tut-tut."  
  
The women exited, leaving Ginny to drown in their conversation. Who was this Bianca? She hadn't gone to Hogwarts, or Ginny would have remembered her. Is this what Narcissa meant when she said Draco would find other bed companions? Was Draco already sleeping with this woman?  
  
"Is anything wrong?" Draco asked as she sat next to him.  
  
"I feel a headache coming on." Ginny rubbed her head with her hand.  
  
"We'll leave then." And they left immidiately.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Draco had no idea what had happened the short time they were apart at the party. He noticed that her expression changed from happiness to fright when she was dancing with his Father. But Lucius seemed to have that affect on nearly everyone. He made a reach for her hand, but she pulled away.  
  
"Ginny, tell me." Draco's voice had a hint of concern, but for the most part was filled with demanding.  
  
"Tell you what?" She asked meekly.  
  
"What happened! Did someone say something to you? I know how those people can be! They call themselves polite society, but they are far from it. Don't pay attention to them." Draco pleaded.  
  
"I'm fine, I just had a headache." Ginny stared out her window, and gave a sigh of relief when their house came into view. "I'm going to bed."  
  
Ginny was nearly to her room, when Draco grabbed her by the hand.  
  
"Ginny, I don't want you to go to bed with misconceptions in your head!" It seemed he had grabbed her a little too hard, for she recoiled in fear, and backed into her room.  
  
Draco entered her room, and shut the door behind him.  
  
"Don't!" Ginny held her hands out in front of her, as if to shield herself.  
  
"I'm not going to hurt you, I just want an explantion." He sad softly.  
  
"It's nothing." Ginny backed away from him, and was stopped by her bed post. Draco came near her, and she shut her eyes in fear.  
  
"You think I'd hurt you?" He asked, bring his hand up to her chin. "Ginny, I would never hurt you, I just..."  
  
"Well, I don't want to." Ginny said.  
  
"You know you can't refuse me. I could bring this to the Law Keepers."  
  
Ginny nodded her head.  
  
"But I would never do that. I would never push you to do something you didn't want to do."  
  
"What if I'm never ready?" She asked. "Will you find solace in the arms of another?"  
  
"Ah, so now we have the cause of your 'headache.'" Draco smiled. "What gossip have you been hearing?"  
  
"Not gossip." Ginny whispered. "Who's Bianca?"  
  
Draco stepped back in surprise. He certainly hadn't expected this. "Bianca and I were once...close. But she chose her path, and she got what she deserved. She said she had loved me, but it was really my money she was after. Do you know what it's like to love someone and not be loved in return?"  
  
Ginny knew exactly what it was like. She had loved Harry, very truly and very deeply. She recalled their last conversation together. She had gone home for the Christmas Holidays last year and Harry had announced his engagment. She had found him alone soon after and confessed her love, only to be pittied, as if it was a school girl crush.  
  
"I love you, Harry, and I'll love you till the day I die!" She recalled saying.  
  
"Ginny, you'll find someone...trust me. You'll love him so much it'll hurt. And then you'll forget about me."  
  
"I know what it's likes to love." Ginny said, trying to fight back her tears.  
  
"Well then you should be able to feel my pain." Draco left her alone, and as soon as the door closed behind him, she fell onto her bed, and the tears rolled forth. Her emtions were all tossed around in her head, and she didn't know what she felt any more. She hadn't thought about Harry since her wedding, but now he was all there was in her mind. The raven haired boy soon transformed into a blonde, and Ginny cried herself to sleep that night, and woke to find Draco had already left for work.  
  
  
  
(A/N: It seems my chapters keep getting longer and longer!!! I'll make a special effort to find time to write. I promise, the next chapter will be EXCITING!!! The trip to France, and an intense scene! For those of you who have read Gone With The Wind will notice some similarities... k, that's it, I guess) 


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven:  
  
Packing was no easy task. She had to be prepared for anything! She brought robes for summer heat, cold nights and in between weather. She brought a few new bathing suits she had bought, knowing full well they'd be on a Muggle beach at one point in their journey.  
  
They were to take a large wizard's cruise ship from England down past Spain and into the Medeterranian and land in Southern France. They would spend time on the coast, trapsing through the countryside, a day in Bordeux and two days in Paris. Ginny spent all her extra time reading the French book, and got quite good.  
  
"Ginny! We're going to miss the boat." Draco laughed, coming into the room.  
  
Ginny was going through her trunk one last time, strands of her hair escaping from her pony tale.  
  
"I hope I got everything." Ginny's eyebrows furrowed.  
  
"If you forgot something, we'll just buy you another one, now come on." Draco closed the trunk and ordered the chauffer to bring it down to the car. They were greeted at the docks by Draco's parents.  
  
"This promises to be an exciting time." Lucius said, eyeing Ginny.  
  
Ginny gave a weak smile, then they all boarded the boat. They had double suites, each consisting of a bedroom, small kitchen and sitting area. They both shared a private deck where they could lounge in peace. Connecting the two suites was a door, which Ginny insisted be locked at all times.  
  
"I promise my Mother won't barge in on us." Draco laughed, getting himself a drink.  
  
"It's not your Mother I'm concerned about." Ginny said under her breath.  
  
"They're having dancing tonight...I thought you'd like to go." Draco said, coming over to sit by Ginny, drink in hand. "They're all dressing Muggle style, which ought to be hilarious."  
  
"Oooh, I'll wear my new black dress." Ginny's eyes brightened. She thought she'd never find an occassion to wear the black dress.  
  
"I can't wait." Draco smiled.  
  
"Well, I'm going to change into my bathing suit and go to the pool." Ginny got up and walked to the room.  
  
Her bathing suit was a one piece that was white with orange and green flowers. Her hair was pulled up in a pony tale, and her long legs ended in black sandals. She wrapped a towel around her waist then exited the room.  
  
"Coming?" Ginny asked.  
  
Draco turned to answer, and paused. "I am now!" He quickly changed into some trunks and followed her to the pool. The water was at just the right temperature, and many couples were lounging in chairs, or bobbing up and down in the water. Draco met a few people that had gone to Hogwarts, but not at the same time as her. Draco just sat on a chair while Ginny emerged herself in the pool.  
  
"Good afternoon, son." Lucius sat next to Draco.  
  
"Hello, Father." Draco replied, averting his eyes from Ginny.  
  
"Now aren't you glad I made you marry that Weasley?" Lucius said, his gaze falling on the object of their conversation.  
  
"She's a nice girl." Draco said.  
  
"Ah, I'm sure she is." Lucius laughed. "Your Mother told me you two haven't laid together. You better hurry, son, before she finds someone who'll open her eyes to pleasure."  
  
Draco's face turned red with anger. How dare his Father talk about Ginny like this, front of him!  
  
"Need I remind you, Father, that you are speaking about my wife?" Draco knew his parents didn't share a room for a reason, didn't think he'd follow in their tradition.  
  
"I'm just saying, Draco, you better watch out. She's innocent to the world...someone just might take away her innosence." He began laughing, then walked away.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ginny looked at her reflectoin appreciatively. She had bought a book in the boutique called 101 Charms For Your Hair. She now had her hair fall to her shoulders in ringlets. her black dress had two inch straps and came down to a low waist line, then flowed to her knees. Her shoes were short heels, with black straps. As she walked out of the room she saw Draco bending over the door knob to the door that connected the two suites.  
  
"What are you doing?" Ginny asked coming closer.  
  
Draco quickly straitened himself. He was wearing a very nice suit of black, with a red rose in his pocket. He seemed to have slipped something in his pants pocket.  
  
"Nothing!" Draco smiled. "You look very beautiful Ginny. Only this time promise me at least ONE dance."  
  
"I can't promise you anything, Draco. First come, first serve."  
  
"I guess I'll have to stick near you all night." He held his arm out to her and they left for the dance.  
  
The dining hall was clear of chairs and tables, and hanging overhead were fairy lights. A live band was playing at one end, and couples were either dancing or mingling. Draco led Ginny to the center of the room and placed her hand on his shoulder, and his hand on her waist.  
  
"See, I get the first dance...only right seeing as I'm your husband."  
  
Ginny's face reddened, but the darkness covered her blush.  
  
Draco leaned his head towards her and breathed deeply. "You smell so good." He said, keeping his head close to hers.  
  
"You do too." Ginny said, taking in his spicy after shave.  
  
"Ginny, I--" Draco was interrupted.  
  
"There you two are! We knocked on your door but there was no answer." Narcissa and Lucius waltz right beside them. "We didn't know you two had left without us."  
  
"Yes, son, bad form." Lucius smiled, a slight curl to his lip.  
  
"We're going to be docking tomorrow morning! I'm excited to go shopping!" Narcissa exclaimed. "We'll have to go together!" Ginny faked a smile.  
  
"Now, now, Narcissa. I believe we were disturbing the happy couple." Lucius laughed, then led Narcissa away.  
  
"Draco, I think I need some water." Ginny's knees began to go weak, and Draco led her to a chair. He returned to her with a glass of water, and sat beside her.  
  
"What's the matter?" Draco asked, putting his arm around her.  
  
"I don't know. I just don't feel well all of a sudden." Ginny wiped away beads of sweat from off her forehead.  
  
"I'll take you back to the room?"  
  
"Yes, please."  
  
Draco let her lean on him all the way to their room. He layed her down on their bed and instantly she fell asleep. Draco placed the back of his hand on her forehead and noticed she had a slight fever. He removed her shoes from her feet and placed the covers around her. Draco hadn't gone to sleep, rather he spent the night reading, ready for when Ginny would awake.  
  
It seemed Ginny had caught a bad fever. She insisted on seeing it through, claiming it would go away in a couple of days. The first few days of the trip, Ginny spent in her room. The ship had docked and the guests were to travel by portkey to different locations, then travel back the same way. Draco absolutely refused to leave Ginny's side.  
  
"Draco, we can have a maid check on her every hour." Narcissa said, wanting Draco to accompany her on her shopping expeditions.  
  
"Mother, I'd rather Ginny wake up to a familiar face."  
  
And for the first three days Ginny lay in bed, Draco sat beside her. He got her water, and food he thougth she'd be able to keep down. Her hair was soaked with sweat and the sheets were drenched. He'd demand that they be changed three times a day. When Ginny woke, she could do no more than smile, then drift back into sleep. Finally, one morning, Ginny awoke and saw Draco sitting in a chair, an open book on his lap, sleeping.  
  
"Draco!" Ginny said just loud enough to wake him.  
  
"Huh?" Draco opened his eyes in confusion, then saw Ginny. "Are you feeling well? You look a lot better."  
  
"Gee, thanks." Ginny laughed. "I'm feeling lots better. I think I'll take a shower."  
  
After her shower Draco had a tray of breakfast ready for her. She ate hungrily as if it was her last meal. Draco admired his wife while she ate. She was in a white bathrobe, her hair held up by a white towel.  
  
"Do you think you'll be able to go out today?" Draco asked.  
  
"I think so." Ginny said, smiling.  
  
"Good, because today we're going to Bordeux. And you know what they're famous for." Draco simled widely.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Wine."  
  
Ginny had never tasted so much wine in her life. Sure, she had a glass every now and then for special family occassions, but this was more wine than she'd had in her entire life put together. The first few tasting tables, Ginny wasn't told she was supposed to spit out the wine. Needless to say she was a little topsy after that. Draco simply laughed at his balance challenged wife.  
  
After Ginny gained most of herself back, they continued to taste wines, and eat cheese. They finished their evening with a large meal and none other than some more wine.  
  
"Draco, I think I'm drunk!" Ginny laughed as they entered their rooms.  
  
"I know, what would your Mother think?" He laughed.  
  
"Oh, please don't tell my Mother." Ginny hiccoughed, then tried to sit down, but missed her chair.  
  
Draco laughed until tears formed at the corners of his eyes. Ginny just stared at him angrily. He helped her up and led her to the room, laying her down. Draco was about to go change when Ginny grabbed him by his collar and forced his lips to touch hers.  
  
Draco knew she was only doing this because she was drunk, but he didn't care. Her lips were so soft, and tasted sweet from the bread they had eaten after their meal. Ginny's hands left his collar and found their way around his back, and she pulled him closer still. His hands made contact with her body, and he was feverishly trying to lift her top off. His bare hands touched her stomach, and Ginny let out a soft groan.  
  
"Draco." She whispered, then something happened. It stopped!  
  
Draco stood up and saw Ginny, asleep. She had a small smile on her lips, but she was decidedly asleep. Draco didn't know whether to laugh or cry! He settled with falling asleep himself.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Are you sure you'll be ok?" Draco asked Ginny, who was on chair in their private deck.  
  
"Yes, you can go with your friends now." Ginny waved him off, then began reading a book she had.  
  
Draco assumed Ginny had no recollection of the night before, seeing as she was completely normal with him the next morning. He had seen some people he knew the other day, and had made a date to play Quidditch on a special pitch above deck. Ginny had said she wanted to catch up on some French phrases so she'd be ready when they went into Paris later on.  
  
Draco left, and Ginny was finally alone, but not for long.  
  
"Ah, I see we both came out here with the same intent." Lucius said, pulling a chair closer to her. He showed her a book he had, and smiled.  
  
"Hello." Ginny forced a smile, and pulled at her short shorts.  
  
"Isn't the French language romantic?" Lucius commented on her book.  
  
"Yes, it is." Ginny agreed.  
  
"The French could teach us so much. They know when to stop working, how to eat, how to love." Ginny couldn't help but feel this last remark was made towards her. "The French are well known with giving into their desires. I think if we all gave in, we'd find ourselves much happier."  
  
Ginny closed her book, and stood up. "I have a headache, I'm going to lay down. The heat..."  
  
Ginny quickly walked to her room, but before she could close the door, Lucius had forced his way in.  
  
"Do not lie to me, girl." Lucius said, his smile gone. "Why do you run from me?"  
  
"I don't run from you." Ginny tried backing away from him, but found herself stopped by a chair.  
  
Lucius lifted his hand to her face, and ran a finger down her cheek. Ginny felt a cold chill run down her spine. She felt like crying, she felt like running, but her brain wasn't getting through to her legs.  
  
"So young...so beautiful." Lucius smiled.  
  
"St--stop. I'll scream." Ginny threatened.  
  
"I don't think you will." Lucius grabbed Ginny's face by the chin, and pulled it close to his. He licked her cheek, and Ginny started pulling away, but that only made him angry.  
  
"If my son won't show you the way of the world, I will!" Lucius grabbed Ginny's shirt and it ripped down the front, revealing the upper half of her two piece bathing suit. "Ah, little flowers." Lucius said, amused at the pattern.  
  
Ginny's adrenaline was pumping by now, and she took a bold chance. She stomped on his foot, and while he cried out in pain, she kneed him in the groin. She pushed him over, and he fell to the floor. She was about to make a run for it when she too fell. Lucius had grabbed her by the ankle and pulled her down. And now he was on top of her.  
  
"You little wench!" Lucius slapped her, and Ginny felt the stinging pain on her cheek.  
  
Lucius began pulling at her bikini top, but Ginny was trying with all her might to get out from under him, which made Lucius's task much harder. That's when the door opened.  
  
"Ginny?" Draco's voice sounded. "I came back to see if--" Draco stopped at what he saw in front of him.  
  
"Draco, help!" Ginny yelled.  
  
Draco made a mad dash towards his Father and yanked him off of her by the back of his shirt. He didn't think twice before punching him, then pinning him to the wall.  
  
"You bastard!" Draco yelled. "How dare you! How dare you!" Draco slammed Lucius' head into the wall, then turned him around so he was facing him. Draco noticed the damage he had done, but it wasn't enough.  
  
"Draco, stop--" Lucius tried to get out, but his words were greeted with rapid blows to the head.  
  
"I-never-want-to-see-you-near-my-wife-again!" Draco said with each blow. "You got that?"  
  
By now Lucius's face was damaged beyond recognition. Blood was dripping from many cuts, and bruises were sprouting up everywhere. Draco finally let go of his Father and ordered him out of the room before he'd go and get his wand. He turned around and rushed towards Ginny.  
  
"I'm sorry, I should have known." Draco held her in his arms, letting her sob out the whole tale. "I promise you, it will never happen again! I'll kill him!"  
  
"Draco, I was so scared." Ginny sobbed into his chest.  
  
"We'll go home. I'll demand there to be a portkey to London at once! We can find a small flat. I wouldn't step foot on a piece of property owned by that--man!"  
  
"Draco, what about your Mother?" Ginny looked up at him.  
  
"She wouldn't believe me. Even if she did, my Father's been a womanizer his whole life, and my Mother knows it." Draco held her closer, and vowed then that nothing else would harm her. And that's when he realized he loved her. 


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight:  
  
Ginny was sitting at the kitchen table at the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley had made Draco and Ginny breakfast that morning, desperately wanting to know why they had come to stay. When they arrived the night before with luggage in hand, she restrained herself from asking questions, but now that Draco and Mr. Weasley were gone, and it was only Ginny and herself in the kitchen, she couldn't resist.  
  
"Ginny, tell me what happened." Molly had a look of concern on her face that could only be seen on a Mother's.  
  
Ginny was pushing the eggs and ham around on her plate with her fork, refusing to look up. "Mum, I don't feel like talking about it."  
  
"Ginny, I'm your Mother!" Mrs. Weasley knew something terrible must have happened. Ginny used to be able to tell her mum anything.  
  
Mrs. Weasley took Ginny's hand in her own, and that's when Ginny began to cry. Mrs. Weasley quickly rushed over to Ginny's side and held her in her arms, letting Ginny cry out the whole story. Mrs. Weasley would have liked to give a piece of her mind to Lucius, but knew Ginny had to recover from the experience before they took action.  
  
"Oh, mum, what have I done?" Ginny sobbed.  
  
"Ginny, don't you dare think you deserved this in any way! This was completely not your fault." Mrs. Weasley reassured her daughter.  
  
"But if I hadn't married Draco..." Ginny let her sentence hang.  
  
Mrs. Weasley didn't know what to say--so she said nothing. After a long silence, Ginny stood and cleared her plate from the table.  
  
"What will you two do?" Mrs. Weasley asked, following suit.  
  
"Draco said he'd check out some flats in town. We're not sure exactly what we're going to do, and I hope we won't be any trouble."  
  
"My daughter--trouble?" Mrs. Weasley laughed. "Oh, Ginny, you stay as long as you like. We could block off the east portion of the house and it could be a flat for you two."  
  
"Mum! I don't think that would do."  
  
Mrs. Weasley smiled, "Well, it was a good try."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Draco's rage was still boiling over what his Father had done. He found himself clenching and unclenching his fists all day. While he was working on his report he received a notice that his boss would like to see him, a.s.a.p. This can't be good, Draco thought, as he got up and went to his boss's office.  
  
"Mr. Hildebran, you wanted to see me?" Draco asked, standing in the door frame.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, have a seat!" Mr. Hildebran waved his hand towards a chair in front of his desk.  
  
Draco walked into the office and glanced at the many pictures of his boss shaking important people's hands. His desk was very organized.  
  
"This isn't easy to say..." Mr. Hildebran stroked his graying moustache, and Draco had a funny feeling he knew what was coming.  
  
"Look, Mr. Hildebran, I think I know where this is going." Draco cleared his throat. "My Father and I had a rather heated argument, ending in me walking out on him. Needless to say, he has asked you to take back the position you gave me. I get the picture, thanks." Draco began to get up when Mr. Hildebran asked him to take his seat again.  
  
"Yes, your Father has asked me to fire you...but I don't think I will." Mr. Hildebran began rubbing his hands as if a malicious thought entered his head. "Of course I'll have to make it look like you've been fired. If you can find work in another department, after a month or so I'll hire you back, and you're Father can't call me on anything."  
  
"But what department can I work for? My Father has almost every head under his thumb." Draco's face fell in despair.  
  
"That's not the way Malfoys handle these type of matters!" Mr. Hildebran boomed. "Any department will do...I'm sure you have ties somewhere."  
  
Mr. Hildebran excused Draco, who walked out with a gloomy look on his face. What was he going to tell Ginny? They wouldn't be able to afford a flat if he didn't have a job. Where would they live?  
  
Draco felt like doing something more than just beating his Father, he wanted to see his body six feet under! What right had his Father to ruin his life?  
  
Draco waved his wand at the stuff on his desk, and it disappeared. Since he didn't have the car to drive him back home, he apparated just outside the Burrow. He didn't know whether he should knock or just walk in. He did neither, rather he sat on the porch bench, bending his head into his hands.  
  
A few moments later the door opened. Draco hadn't heard it, but when Ginny saw Draco on the bench, she rushed over.  
  
"Draco! What happened? Why are you home?" Ginny set down the gardning tools she had in her hands and put an arm around Draco's shoulders.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ginny. I've lost my job." Draco just sat there, pouring over the details of the day. When he was finished, Ginny allowed Draco some time to collect himself.  
  
"Draco, I'm sure you can find a job in another department until your boss can hire you back. My Father will probably be able to pull a few--"  
  
"Work with Muggles?" Draco's head popped up. "I don't think so!"  
  
All sympathy for Draco left her. She took her arm off his shoulder and straightened her back. "Draco, I don't think you have a choice! You have to learn to swallow your pride."  
  
Draco stood up and looked down at Ginny. "My pride is all I have! I'm not about to give that up as well!"  
  
Draco saw tears begin to form in Ginny's eyes. I hurt her! Draco yelled at himself. He quickly knelt in front of her and grasped at her hands.  
  
"You don't know what it's like! All I have is my pride and my name, and soon I'm not sure I'll have even that." Draco took a big gulp, then added. "But, if it would make you happy, I'll do what you think is best."  
  
"I really do think it'll be for the best. Maybe my Dad can get you an office job or something." Ginny smiled, causing Draco to smile as well.  
  
"I'll ask him tonight, then." Draco took Ginny's head in his hands and kissed the top of her head, then entered the house.  
  
Ginny sat there, thinking over what had just taken place. He took her advice and kissed her. This was definitely not the Draco she knew at Hogwarts. He was changing a lot, and a little too quickly for Ginny's taste.  
  
After dinner, Draco asked to see Mr. Weasley alone. Arthur ushered Draco into a small sitting room, and waited.  
  
"Mr. Weasley, I'm sure you must have heard that I've lost my job. Ginny and I planned on moving out as soon as possible, but now I won't be able to afford it. She tells me that you have high connections in your department and I was wondering-"  
  
"The job is yours," Arthur smiled, not letting Draco continue. "It doesn't pay a lot, but from what Ginny has told me, you'll only be at it for a month."  
  
Draco's expression was that of surprise. A man who's children he had insulted all his school career was giving him a job! It was as if everything was forgotten.  
  
"Thank you." Draco whispered.  
  
"Draco, you're family," Arthur laughed. "Family is the most important thing in the world. I'd gladly do a lot more than just give you a job."  
  
"Thank you, but a job is all I'm wanting." Draco was about to get up but Arthur stood and blocked his way.  
  
"Draco, I know you're feelings for my daughter before the marriage were of indifference, but..." Arthur paused, sorting out his thoughts. "I saw the way you stole glances at her throughout dinner. Tell me something-- have you grown feelings for her?"  
  
Draco's heart began to beat as he thought about Ginny. "I'm not going to lie to you." Draco started. "I don't know what I feel, but I know that I'd do anything for her...I'll never hurt her or let anyone else hurt her."  
  
"That's all I ask." Arthur clapped a hand on Draco's shoulder, and with the other he shook Draco's hand.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Draco and Ginny were both laying in bed. Ginny's old room had been made to hold a husband and wife. A queen-sized bed lay in the place of her day bed, and another dresser stood alongside her old one. The lights had long ago been turned off, but neither of them could find sleep.  
  
"Are you asleep," Ginny whispered, facing Draco. The only thing she could see was the back of his head. He turned to face her.  
  
"No. Can't sleep?" He asked.  
  
"No. You?" Ginny replied.  
  
"No." A short pause. "I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier."  
  
"It's ok, I forgive you." Ginny smiled. It was almost as if she was having a slumber party, the way she was conversing in the dark.  
  
"Gee, thanks!" Draco began to laugh, shaking the bed.  
  
"Stop that, you're causing the bed to creak!" Ginny's voice sounded worried.  
  
"What? Like this?" Draco began wiggling around in the bed, causing the old frame to creak and moan under the weight.  
  
"Yes, that!" Ginny hissed.  
  
"What, afraid you're parents will think we're doing something other than laughing?" Draco could almost feel the blush that came over Ginny's face.  
  
"No." Ginny tried lying.  
  
"Come on, Ginny. Admit it!"  
  
"Admit to what?"  
  
"Oh, you don't want me to force it out of you."  
  
"Oh yeah, what are you going to do, Mr. Draco Malfoy?"  
  
"Well, Mrs. Draco Malfoy, I'll just have to...tickle you."  
  
In an instant, Draco was on top of Ginny, his fingers wriggling up and down her sides. Ginny tried pushing him off her, but her laughing caused her to become weak. She was so worried her parents would barge in and demand to know what all the commotion was about.  
  
"Stop!" Ginny managed to get out, between laughs.  
  
"Admit it!" Draco was having too much fun.  
  
"Ok! Ok! I admit it!" Ginny would have said anything to get him to stop tickling her.  
  
Draco stopped, and looked down at Ginny. Her hair formed a halo around her face, and Draco swore he saw her eyes sparkle. He leaned in quickly and kissed her. She responded with equal enthusiasm, causing Draco to deepen the kiss. Ginny let Draco take over. She had never felt this feeling before, and willed it to last forever. Draco was so gentle, his hands inching along her body, causing sounds of delight to exit her mouth.  
  
Later, Ginny lay sleeping, Draco watching over her. He was propped up on his arm, and whispered, "I love you, Ginny Malfoy."  
  
  
  
(A/N: Ok, I know that my little "love" scenes aren't long, but hey, that's one area in which I dare not delve into....i have my reasons... ;-) 


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine  
  
Ginny couldn't keep the small smile from cropping up on her face. Every time she turned to see Draco, it appeared, and her cheeks turned a rosy pink. Draco himself couldn't remember feeling so good in his life. It was like he had shed years of trials off his back, and now he didn't have much to worry about. Molly also noticed the new connection between her daughter and son-in-law. "Well, Draco," Arthur stood up from the table, wiping his mouth with a napkin, "are you ready for your first day in the Muggle Department?" Draco tore his gaze from Ginny's face and nodded his head. He quickly stood up from the table, kissed Ginny on the lips, then followed Arthur out the door onto the front porch, and apparated into a small building. "This is where I do my office work." Arthur pointed to a desk littered with family pictures and work papers. "I'm mostly in the field, but I do have to write up reports and all the legal stuff." Arthur continued explaining the different jobs and functions that went on in the building. He was introduced to Arthur's co-workers, and they all had a good laugh about some joke about a Muggle crossing the road. Draco hadn't expected to be accepted so quickly. Everyone here seemed down to earth, not worried about wearing the latest fashions are saying the right thing. They just thought of him as Arthur Weasley's son-in-law. "Arthur, you've got an owl," some office assistant said, handing Arthur a piece of parchment. Arthur read it, then crinkled his eye brows. "It's a code blue." Arthur scrunched his nose. "What's a code blue?" Draco asked, trying to sneak a peek at the parchment. "There are three codes: code red is when we need to send Obliverators, immediately; code blue is a two man job; code yellow is when they send in the greenie." Arthur smiled. "Looks like we've got our first job." They both left the building and showed up on what looked to be a neighborhood sidewalk. They were standing in front of a two story house and in the front yard there was a woman in a yellow dress being dragged across the lawn by a rake. Arthur pulled out his wand and stopped the rake. The woman fell to the ground in a heap. Arthur walked up to her and asked what happened. "I don't know! I had just bought this rake at a garage sale down the street and when I tried to rake my yard it started moving!" The woman exhaled deeply. "Right." Arthur pulled his wand and put a memory charm on the woman, then confiscated the wand. "Mikel Davenport." Arthur mumbled. "Who?" Draco was still very confused as to what was going on. "Mikell Davenport is a wizard that lives down the street. I've had a few calls in this area due to some enchanted household appliances he's sold or let to his neighbors. Looks like we've got to give him a warning...again." Arthur motioned for Draco to follow him down the sidewalk. He looked a little odd, in his robes and a rake in one hand. They came to a small house on the corner with a very high gate surrounding the lawn. Arthur pulled at a bell in the front, but nothing seemed to happen. "Mikell! I know you're in there!" Arthur yelled, but there was still no reply. "Alohamora!" The lock on the door loosened, and fell to the ground. The hinges squeaked against the opening of the gate door. Arthur walked right up to the front door, followed by Draco. Not bothering to knock, Arthur barged right in, and standing in the kitchen, was a middle aged man in a tweed suit pouring a cup of tea. "Arthur! Just in time for tea." The man smiled brightly, but Arthur just shoved the rake in the man's face. "Mikell, this rake was dragging a woman across her yard...know anything about that?" Arthur asked very slowly. Mikell squinted his eyes at the rake, then pulled a pair of glasses from his breast pocket and placed them on. After taking another look at the rake, he shrugged his shoulders. "Haven't seen it before in my life." He smiled, then took the glasses off. Arthur looked back at Draco as if to say, "Yeah, right." Then turned on Mikell once more. "You know we've developed ways to detect which wand placed spells on objects." Mikell smiled weakly, then took one last look at the rake. "Oh, yes, I remember! I lost it just last week. Thank you for bringing it back, Arthur, true gentleman." Mikell made a grab for it, but Arthur pulled it back. "Mikell, the woman down the block...how did she get her hands on it?" Mikell looked a little sheepish while replying, "Well, I needed the extra money so I sold a few things." He then straightened up. "But I thought I had taken all the spells off of 'em, I swear!" "Mikell, I'm giving you one more warning, but remember, after this you'll have to pay a heavy fine." Arthur handed back the rake, and walked Draco out of the house. Once they were back at the building, and Arthur was sitting at his desk, filling out paper work, Draco spoke up. "Why did you just give him a warning? If he's a repeat offender, he deserves what he gets." Draco said as if it was only logical. Arthur continued writing while replying, "Mikell's wife died last year, and his only son was killed while fighting the Dark Lord. He hasn't been able to work because of his own injuries during the war, and the only thing he lives off of is a small penchant." At this point Arthur looked up into Draco's eyes. "Now after knowing all the facts...would you still ticket him?" Draco felt like crawling under a rock and staying there for the rest of the day. What did Arthur think of him? Probably some heartless spoiled rich boy. Draco felt like he had already locked the old man away and thrown away the key. He dropped into a chair, hoping he'd just disappear. "Finished," Arthur said, looking over his work. "It's pretty slow around here. Not much happens." Arthur smiled at Draco. "I wouldn't have done it," Draco blurted out, staring at his hands. "Excuse me? Done what?" Arthur asked, completely confused. "Mikell. If I'd had known about Mikell I wouldn't have ticketed him." Draco looked up at Arthur. "Draco, do you think I think that?" Arthur looked surprised. "Of course you wouldn't have done it. I was just explaining the situation, that's all." Arthur changed the subject, but it was still deeply embedded in Draco's mind.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ginny had spent the day helping her mother clean house. Thoughts of the previous night kept floating into her head, and she'd get a silly grin on her face and begin to giggle. Ginny didn't think Draco would be so gentle. She'd always thought he would be demanding, and rough, but he was so sweet and his skin was so soft and welcoming. "Ginny, stop day dreaming and finish folding those clothes." Molly laughed. She remembered all too well her honeymoon days. The day went by uneventful. Draco and Arthur arrived home just as dinner was being set on the table. The guys sat at the table and began to spill what had happend at work that day. Ginny looked up from her plate only to find Draco staring at her. They both smiled at each other, then returned to their meal. The conversation turned to house hunting, and Draco explained about some flats he heard were for sale. It was agreed that the next day they'd go check them out. That night Ginny crept out of the bathroom into her room. Draco was already in bed, watching her cross the room. She placed her dirty clothes in a hamper, then climbed into bed. Draco draped his arm around her, and pulled her close. "I never thought I'd be staying in this house, sharing a bed with you." Draco smiled, causing Ginny to laugh. "I think it came as a surprise to everyone." Draco switched the lights off and--need I say more... 


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten:  
  
Draco and Ginny had searched what seemed like every flat in London! One was either too cramped, or didn't have good plumbing (or no plumbing at all!) Others were either too expensive, or they money had to be paid up front in cash. That's why when they found the right one they were overly happy. "A place of our own." Ginny said, squeezing Draco's hand. They had bought the flat and Ginny was walking with her arms outstretched through every room. It was hard for her to believe that all of it was hers...well, her's and Draco's. As soon as the flat was ready for them they moved in immediately. Friends gave them some furniture to start their own house. Hermione gave them a reclinging chair and a coffee table. Harry gave them a kitchen table, and Ginny's parents gave them the queen sized bed they had slept in while at their house. For a while it seemed that their life had fit into a nice little niche. Things were becoming routine, and Draco even found himself liking his job...just a little. They'd both wake up in the morning, Ginny would conjur some breakfast and Draco would go off to work to help the Muggle world from seeing the Wizarding world. While Draco was at work Ginny would keep the flat tidy, and she took great pride in it. She'd invite nearly everyone she knew to come and have tea with her and when Draco got home dinner would be ready. But soon the fates saw this perfect couple and their perfect life and decided that it was their time for trials. "Draco, how much did you spend this week?" Ginny asked, pouring over numbers at the kitchen table. "I don't know, 100 galleons?" Draco replied who was in the other room reading a book. "100 galleons?" Ginny yelled. "What the heck did you spend it on?" "Well, I have to eat lunch, and I bought a new robe because my old one had a hole, and my hair potions." Draco listed all the things he purchased. "Draco, we don't have enough money to buy all that." Ginny walked to where Draco was sitting. "Well, I'm sorry Ginny, but it's not like I'm making as much as I was at my old job." Draco closed his book and stared at Ginny. "I could make you lunches, Draco, and fix your robes and I think you can live without your hair potions." Ginny tried to sound sympathetic, but she couldn't believe he had spent all that in just one week. "What, you want people to think I wear ragged clothes with unkempt hair? Ginny, I need to look my best." "And we need to eat! And have a roof over our heads!" Ginny couldn't hold back her soothing voice, but began to yell. "I'm not going to sit here and listen to this." Draco stood up and began walking towards the door. "Where are you going?" Ginny began to sound worried. "To get a drink." Draco replied, then left.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Life just wasn't going as smoothly as it had been. Draco just couldn't give up his life style in the flicker of a wand. He'd been raised to care about his looks, not like the Weasley's where they could walk around in second hand robes. He headed straight to the Leaky Cauldron and began filling himself with liquid sympathy. Draco had drunken himself into a stupor and his vision was fuzzy. He sat at the bar with his head in his arms, trying to justify what he had done--what he was doing. But when he got down to the point, he knew he was wrong--that's when the fates decided temptation should enter the scene. "Why, if it isn't the Great Draco Malfoy." A very familiar femenine voice purred. Draco first registered that the voice was speaking to him, then that the voice was very close to his ear. He jerked his head up and stared at Bianca. "What are you doing here?" He asked, reaching for his empty glass. "More!" He yelled at the bar keep. "I'm here for the same reason you're here...to get away from life." Bianca took a drink of a dark liquid. "Remember that time in Paris? That old man trying to sell us his shoe?" Bianca began to laugh. "I still wonder what happened to him after you cursed him." "Listen, I'm not in the mood for reminescing, so please let me wallow in my dispair." Draco hiccoughed, then downed the drink he was handed. He felt a warm hand squeeze his shoulder. "Draco, you can't deny we were great together. Things just happen sometimes...but let's not hold that against each other." Bianca started running her fingers through his hair, and Draco found his emotions wrestling within him. Bianca leaned in towards him and started nibbling on his ear. "Draco?" A small voice startled them both. "Draco!" Draco turned around and stared into the firery eyes of Ginny. He looked from Ginny then to Bianca, who was smiling evily. For a moment he asked himself what he had ever seen in Bianca, and wondered why he hadn't loved Ginny his entire life. He stood and began walking towards Ginny, but she backed away as if he were carrying some contagious disease. "Don't touch me!" She hissed, then stormed out of the building. "Ginny!" Draco began running towards her but a rough hand pulled him back. "Let her go." Bianca whispered in his ear. "I'll make it up to you." Draco pushed Bianca's hand off of him, then glared at her. "You have a very beautiful mask, Bianca, but for a brief moment I saw what was underneath...and nothing else in this world repulses me more." Draco turned away before he could see her expression, then immediately apparated back at the flat. "Ginny?" He yelled, while running through every dark, empty room in their home. He ran to the fire and flung a blue powder into the fire he conjured, and suddenly the head of Arthur Weasley was staring up at him. "Arthur, please, I have to speak to Ginny." Draco pleaded, knowing full well she was there. Arthur paused, then exhaled deeply. "I don't know what you did, Draco, Ginny won't tell us." He paused again. "But whatever it was, it sent her over the edge. Maybe you should give her a few days." "But I need to speak to her now! I'll apparate immediately, and--" "Draco," Arthur's voice now held some authority. "Just leave her be for now. Let her sort out her feelings...I'm sure she'll come around." A small pop was heard and Arthur Weasley's head disappeared, leaving Draco feeling very lonely.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Draco couldn't get anything out of Arthur the next day at work. He tried to explain his situation and what had happened, but Arthur told him family problems should not be mixed up with work. After the day was through, Draco pleaded with Arthur to hear him out. He agreed, and they headed towards a small restaurant. "I didn't mean to do it." Draco began. "It's hard for someone to change who they are, and I'm not used to this lifestyle. We started arguing about money, and I blew up in her face--this whole thing was completely my fault!" Draco reassured Arthur. "I went to get a drink and an ex of mine was there. Ginny just walked in at the wrong time! I was going to push her away, if only Ginny would have waited a second longer...my reflexes aren't as good when I'm drunk." Draco began to laugh in spite of himself. Arthur rolled this story through his head before replying, "Ginny loves you, Draco, don't you know that?" Draco stared down at his hands. "She's never told me." "Have you ever told her?" Draco looked up at these words...had he? Of course...when she was asleep. "The Weasley's are very stubborn, Draco, and don't voice their feelings at the time they're feeling them. Maybe Ginny doesn't think you love her--" "But I do!" Draco said loudly. "Listen to me," Arthur tried calming him down before continuing. "Maybe Ginny doesn't think you love her, and that you love this other woman. She feels pretty rotten sharing some of her joys and happiness and sorrows with you, when you won't share your love." Draco thought about this a while and realized that Arthur was right. "Please, can I come home with you...to talk to her?" "I think you should let the Weasley fire die down a bit. She won't come out of her room..I'll let you know she's ready." Arthur smiled at Draco, then left Draco feeling a small ray of hope.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ginny had cried herself to sleep the past two nights, and didnt' know what she was going to do. She was laying in her bed, staring up at the ceiling, watching the morning rays of sun dance across the wood. That's when a painful sensation grabbed at her middle. Ginny rushed to the bathroom and just barely made it in time to wretch into the toilette. She sat there, on the tile floor, feeling like her insides were going to explode. She began vommiting again, and that's when it hit her. "Oh no," She groaned. "My period is a month late and I'm vommiting." "Ginny?" Molly's sweet voice asked from the hallway. "I'll be right out, Mum." Ginny flushed the toilette then exited the bathroom. 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven  
  
A week went by and Draco patiently waited for Ginny to recover. How much time did you give a woman in this situation? Draco wanted to know. Was a week enough? Not enough? Did it depend on the woman? Draco was a wreck that entire week, not able to get sleep. He longed for Ginny and ached to be near her.  
  
"Is Ginny ready yet?" Were the first words out of Draco's mout the next day at work.  
  
Arthur looked around the room to make sure no one was listening, then began talking to Draco in low tones.  
  
"In a couple of days the family's going to Canada to prepare for the Quidditch Cup this Saturday. Maybe you should plan to be there?" Arthur smiled.  
  
"But I haven't got time off--"  
  
"Don't worry! I got it off for the both of us."  
  
Draco felt like hugging this man, but refrained. His sullen mood was soon turned to a brighter one. He'd go to Canada, catch Ginny and make them sit down and talk. Then he'd explain what happened and all would be well! Life was going to be good once again.   
  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Ginny, you have to come out of this room." Hermione stated, seated on the edge of Ginny's bed.  
  
"Hermione, I can't." Ginny had been crying all morning, and was happy to see Hermione.  
  
"Please, Gin, tell me what happened." Hermione implored.  
  
"Hermione...it's so horrible! To think I thought he cared...and then he goes and--" Ginny began crying all over again.  
  
"Was he messing around?" Hermione asked.  
  
Ginny looked up, then nodded her head.  
  
"Maybe you thought you saw or heard something, but misunderstood. These things happen, Ginny, but never get repaired if you're locked in your room." Hermione paused. "You know, going to Canada would do you some good. It will get you away from familiar things and you'll get a time out from life. I'll help you pack."  
  
Ginny watched as Hermione rummaged through all of her things and placed them neatly in a trunk. When she was finished, Ginny began to laugh.  
  
"You know, I think you're right. I need some time away from things."  
  
The Weasley's were taking a Muggle airplane because not all of them felt as sure of themselves to apparate over such a great distance. The whole time Arthur was looking around, poking at different buttons and asking the stewardists about differen't devices in the plane. The twins were trying to think of a breakthrough joke item that included Muggle transporation, such as planes. Hermione and Ginny were seated together, but Ginny wished to rest, rather than talk.  
  
Half way through the plane ride Ginny felt the pain in her stomach. She hurridly got up, knocking over Hermione, and rushed to the bathrooms. Upon her return Hermione looked very worried.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Hermione asked.  
  
Ginny looked at her then smiled. "Um, just air sickness."  
  
Canada was a very beautiful place. They landed in a large city, then were directed to a portkey that would take them to the Quidditch Pitch. A large hotel was conjured to house all the visiting wizards, seeing as the pitch was in a very isolated part of the country. The Weasley's found their rooms, then joined Ron for lunch.  
  
"Harry's getting here tomorrow." Arthur told Ron.  
  
"That's great!" Ron said, looking as if he were torn between running, and eating his food.  
  
"It's ok to be nervous, Ron, it's your first World Cup." Molly said, noticing his jitters.  
  
"Nervous? Oh no, it's just--nevermind."  
  
The whole family tried to take Ron's mind off Quidditch, but he kept repeating things he already said. Finally he asked to be excused so his team could practice.  
  
"The Chudley Cannon's have got to win this year." Arthur stated. "Wouldn't it be wonderful for Ron to bring them back?"  
  
"I'm sure they will." Molly smiled.  
  
Ginny and Hermione had left lunch early to go around to the different venders that had set up shop just outside the hotel. They were passing a candy booth when someone tapped Ginny on the shoulder. She truned around and was confronted with a huge bouquet of flowers.  
  
"What?" Ginny questioned.  
  
"Are you Mrs. Malfoy?" A voice behind the flowers asked.  
  
"Yes, but who--"  
  
"These are for you, ma'am." The person handed Ginny the flowers, then left directly.  
  
Ginny's face came in contact with a huge rose that smelled divine. She shifted the vase around in her arms, trying to get a good hold on it.  
  
"There's a note." Hermione said, taking a small note from the mass of flowers. "It's from Draco. It reads; Ginny, please let me appologize for what I have done. I did not mean to hurt you and I would like to speak with you. Meet me at the hotel restaurant at 9:00 tonight. Love, Draco."  
  
"He's here?" Ginny nearly dropped the vase, but caught it just in time.  
  
Hermione waved her wand at the vase and it vanished. "I put them in your room."  
  
"Thank's Hermione." Ginny dusted herself off. "I can't believe he has the nerve to come here and--"  
  
"And appologize?" Hermione finished, then noticed the guilty look on Ginny's face. "Ginny, I think it's time to confront him."  
  
Ginny looked torn, not knowing what to do. "I guess I should stop acting like a childish school girl. But I doubt he'll have anything to say that will change my feelings."  
  
Ginny started walking away, and Hermione followed closely behind.   
  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ginny didn't feel like dressing up. She wore an organdy dress and had her hair tied back with a matching ribbon. She entered the restaurant and looked around for the silvery shimmer of Draco's hair.  
  
"Mrs. Malfoy, followe me." A waiter said.  
  
Ginny followed him through the maze of tables, and he opened a door into a secluded room. Inside there was a table set for two upon a dark green table cloth. Ginny entered the room, and waited for the door to shut before sitting down. There were mirrors surrounding the table, and a plush green couch in a corner. Vases of roses decorated the room, and the table was laddened with silver.  
  
The door began to open and Draco stepped through. Ginny hadn't seen him in so long, and missed being around him, but she refused to let her feelings show.  
  
"Hello." She said rather coolly, as if she were greeting an acquaintance.  
  
Draco's face fell a bit, but he returned his smile. "I'm glad you decided to come."  
  
"Hermione talked me into it."  
  
Draco sat across from her. "I need to explain what happened." Draco paused, then continued. "I went and got sloshed, and I know that was wrong in and of itself, but what happened after...what you saw...didn't really happen." Draco read the look of doubt on Ginny's face. "Please, believe me. I ran after you, Ginny! I wouldn't touch that woman with a ten foot wand! She snuck up on me, and you appeared just as she had started talking. What will make you believe me?"  
  
Ginny sat there a moment. "Let me see your memory." Ginny knew this was asking a lot. To ask to see someone's memory because of doubt meant you had no trust at all in that person.  
  
"If I let you see my memory, then will you believe me and come back?" Draco asked and Ginny nodded.  
  
Draco pulled his wand out from his pocket and touched the tip of it to his temple. As he pulled away a silvery mist clung to the tip of his wand and trailed behind it as he brought it to Ginny's temple. Immediately Ginny felt herself being pulled down by some force and she saw herself seated next to Draco at the bar. Draco had his head in his hands, and he looked completely worn out. Ginny wanted to comfort him, but knew no one could see her.  
  
Ginny saw a woman come up to Draco and sit down on the other side of him. She recognized the woman at once to be Bianca.  
  
"Why, if it isn't the Great Draco Malfoy." Bianca said, smiling.  
  
Draco didn't look as if he had heard at first, but then his head jerked up.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Draco's voice sounded slurred. "More!" He motoined for the bar keep with his empty glass.  
  
"I'm here for the same reason you're here...to get away from life."   
  
Bianca took a drink of a dark liquid. "Remember that time in Paris? That old man trying to sell us his shoe?" Bianca began to laugh. "I still wonder what happened to him after you cursed him."  
  
Ginny's faced turned red with anger. She wanted to slap this Bianca into next month!  
  
"Listen, I'm not in the mood for reminescing, so please let me wallow in my dispair." Draco hiccoughed, then downed the drink he was handed.  
  
Ginny saw Bianca place her hand on his shoulder. "Draco, you can't deny we were great together. Things just happen sometimes...but let's not hold that against each other." Bianca started running her fingers through his hair, Ginny swiped at Bianca's hand, but her own hand went right through Bianca's. Bianca leaned in towards him and started nibbling on his ear.  
  
"Draco?" Ginny turned around and saw herself. "Draco!"  
  
Ginny saw Draco stand and begin walking towards herself, but as she remembered, the memory Ginny just backed away. She remembered feeling hurt and rejected, as if she was just a toy that no longer held any interest.  
  
"Don't touch me!" She hissed, then watched herself storm out of the building  
  
"Ginny!" Draco began running towards her but a rough hand pulled him back.  
  
"Let her go." Bianca whispered in his ear. "I'll make it up to you."  
  
Draco pushed Bianca's hand off of him, then glared at her. "You have a very beautiful mask, Bianca, but for a brief moment I saw what was underneath...and nothing else in this world repulses me more."  
  
Ginny sat there, opened mouth. Draco was telling the truth! She began to feel herself be pulled down again, and suddenly she was back sitting across from Draco.  
  
"Well?" He asked, expectantly.  
  
Ginny ran to where he was and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "I'm sorry, Draco." She sobbed. "It's you who should be mad at me! I should have trusted you! Please, forgive me!"  
  
"Ginny, I'm the one who got drunk! I'm at fault. I need your forgiveness." Draco whispered into her ear.  
  
Ginny pulled away to look into those loving eyes. She saw her reflection in them and smiled. "I think we're both forgiven."  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
It was odd for the Weasley's to see Draco with Ginny the next day. Arthur was the only one who didn't have a surprised look on his face as they all made their way to the pitch. Ginny and Draco walked, hand in hand, all the way to their seats.  
  
The game was going to start mid afternoon, and the stands were already filling up by late morning. It was shocking to see how far the Cannon's had come. Ron was an excellent Captain, and trained his team well. Harry and his wife were seated next to the Weasley's, and while they waited, they talked about school, and how time had flown. Harry and Draco never did act chummy, but Ginny didn't expect them to. The closest they got to a real conversation was Harry asking if Draco was enjoying his job, and Draco nodding his head.  
  
Finally, the game was started. The two teams went up into the air, and Ginny followed Ron the whole game. Once she looked over at Hermione, and it looked as if she didn't follow anyone but Ron also. The game was pretty tight, and no one really got too far ahead of the other team. And then, when both teams were reaching the hundreds, the golden snitch was spotted. Both teams' Seekers dived for it and it seemed as if the whole audience held their breath.  
  
"The Chudley Cannon's win by 240 points!" The announced screamed, and the crowd yelled and cheered.  
  
The Cannon's were circling their Seeker and Captain. Then something odd happened, though not wholly unexpected. Ron broke free of his team mates and flew over to where the Weasley's were seated. He landed next to Hermione, then produced a black velvet box from his robes.  
  
"Ron?" Hermione asked confused.  
  
"Hermione..." Ron kneeled down before her, and everything went silent. "Hermione Granger, I've loved you for many years, and I think it's time for me to ask you a question...will you marry me?" He opened the box and inside there was something shimmering. A miniature golden snitch was flying on top of a ring.  
  
Hermione gave a weird choking/sobbing noise, then smothered Ron in a hug. "It's about bloody time!" She yelled, then planted a huge kiss on his lips.  
  
"Well, it seems there have been more than one win tonight." The announcer laughed, and the crowd oohed and awed.  
  
"That's so romantic." Ginny said, squeezing Draco's hand.  
  
"Yep, now nothing will surprise us." Draco smiled.  
  
"Actually," Ginny said. "I have something that'll surprise you."  
  
"Oh yeah?" Draco looked doubtful.  
  
Ginny nodded her head, then leaned into to whisper, "You're going to be a Daddy."  
  
Draco's eyes widened, and he looked down at Ginny's abdomin. He placed his hand over it, then kissed Ginny. "I'm--I'm going to be a Dad?" Ginny detected a tear in his eyes, and knew Draco would be the best Father. He leaned towards her and engulfed her in an hug while saying, "I love you, Ginny."  
  
"I love you to." Ginny replied, tears coming to her own eyes.  
  
As the crowd cheered and applauded Ron, Draco and Ginny were in their on euphoria of happiness, and remained so for many months.   
  
(A/N: Ok, an epilogue is on it's way, and remember...if ever ff.net starts acting up I will always up date my web site [which i haven't done in a while]) 


	12. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
Draco was sitting across from Mr. Hildebrand. It had been eight months since the Quidditch match and Draco had devoted the best part of himself to his wife and job. He had received a promotion and was about to train another wizard when Mr. Hildebrand asked to speak with him.  
  
"Well, Draco." Mr. Hildebrand started. "I've been following your moves and I see you've done quite well. I'm happy to say that I can accept you back in our department and give you that office." Mr. Hildebrand smiled, quite pleased with himself.  
  
Draco, however, didn't know what to say. He had liked his job working in the Muggle Department. He'd grown attached to his colleagues and found his line of work very interesting, to say the least.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mr. Hildebrand." Draco paused. "I can't accept the job."  
  
"But—" Whatever reaction Mr. Hildebrand was expecting, this was definitely not it and before he could inquire further someone had come rushing up to Draco.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy! You're wife! The baby!" The man could barely get his sentences out between breaths, but Draco didn't wait for further explanations.  
  
He stood and disapparated from the office and apparated to the hospital entrance. He asked the nurse on which floor they delivered babies and he headed strait for the third floor. He found the room Ginny was in and quickly opened the door.  
  
"Whoa, you can't come in here!" A nurse yelled.  
  
Draco pushed past her, "I'm the Husband!"  
  
He rushed towards Ginny side, her hair was soaked with perspiration and her face was red with pushing. Ginny smiled up at him, taking his hand. Draco knelt down and kissed her forehead, then the Doctor yelled for Ginny to push. He squeezed Draco's hand soon it was all over. Draco looked on in worry as he saw the baby handed over to a nurse who took him to get cleaned up. The Doctor was still working on Ginny and once she was cleaned up a small wrapped baby boy was placed in her arms.  
  
"Look, Draco." Ginny said huskily. "It's our baby boy."  
  
Draco looked down at his son and felt his heart reach out to this new baby.  
  
"What shall we call him?" Ginny asked, looking up at Draco.  
  
Draco placed his finger in the boy's tiny little hand. "Let's name him after a very good man who has helped me greatly." The baby grasped Draco's finger in his hand. "Let's name him Arthur."  
  
The End 


End file.
